<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend Indeed by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287280">A Friend Indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I Suck At Writing Smut, Implied Smut, Mild Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66, Post-Order 66, but he plays it cool, obi-wan needs a friend, so I avoid it, sorry if you want serious bang sessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue: The Empire has fallen, and peace, more or less, falls across the galaxy. A young man seeks guidance, and crosses paths with an old friend of the man who set him on his path to saving the galaxy.<br/> </p><p>It's good to have a friend, especially when you're a Jedi Master and High Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic plagued by grief and tragedy.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi may love the Duchess Satine, and he may love Anakin like a brother, but he also needs a true friend and confidante, considering the Duchess is on Mandalore and Anakin is, well, Anakin. Enter his childhood friend, the often unconventional Jedi, Alia Valdosa. </p><p>This is the evolution of their friendship through the Clone Wars, and the challenges they face, both as Jedi at war, and as friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Padawans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is my first fanfic (possibly only) and I debated sharing for awhile. Quick origin story for this OC: She started out as a drunken joke between a friend and I- basically, we decided, there's a Jedi who's horny for Obi-Wan and pretty much everyone else who moves. I even went so far as to write her a ridiculously silly bio for my friend about how she was a damn good Jedi, except for all the sex.</p><p>Then she morphed into a proper character in my head and I decided to write her down for my sake, and then it actually formed into a proper story, of sorts, and so here we are. This is far more angsty than the drunken joke. If you've read "Master and Apprentice" (minor spoilers) you may catch subtle hints of Rael Averross. In truth, she was in my head (and on paper) before I read the book, but as I've edited, he definitely inspired a few subtle things about her (I really dig Averross). Very subtle. Like a tiny dusting, if any.</p><p>This follows the cannon timeline (there may be some discrepancies here and there, either intentionally or because I forget what's what in regards to what's cannon, what's Legend, and what's my imagination). There may be some liberties taken in how the Force works, how the Jedi Order operates, and other things.</p><p>The first chapter are some little snips from their youth and young adulthood (if the dialogue in the first few paragraphs seems rough, remember they're kids! I tried to make them sound like the kids I know. I swear it gets better), and then the rest will be in the Clone Wars era. Enjoy, and may the Force be with you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>13 years old</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alia!” Obi-wan called out. </p><p> </p><p>The small preteen girl turned quickly at the sound of his voice. “Obi-wan!” She threw her arms around his neck in a hug, happy to see him after several months. </p><p> </p><p>He hugged her back, despite the lack of decorum- he learned a long time ago that Alia was affectionate and she didn’t care about Jedi rules when it came to hugging her friends. </p><p> </p><p>“How was your mission?” He asked, curious to hear what it was like as a proper padawan, going on missions and actually <em> doing </em>Jedi business. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh stars, it was terrifying.” Her grin, however, told a different story. “How are you, though?” she asked, leading them into a little alcove where they could talk a bit more. “I’ve missed you. It’s weird being a padawan; spending so much time with grown ups.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan nodded solemnly. He could imagine. “I’m ok. It’s been weird with you gone. They almost sent me to work on the farms!”</p><p> </p><p>Alia’s big blue eyes grew wide with horror. “No! Why would they do that?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. It felt good to talk about this. Alia was always a good listener. “I guess they thought I wasn’t going to make a very good Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>Alia made an exacerbated sound. “That’s just dumb. You’re going to make an amazing Jedi. Probably one of the best Jedi ever!” she exclaimed, waving her arms about to make her point. Then she stopped. “But they’re <em> not </em> going to send you to the farms?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled then. “No. I have a master now!”</p><p> </p><p>A huge smile broke out on Alia’s face and she leapt to hug him again. “Oh, Obi-wan! Finally! I could never understand why you kept getting passed over. Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Qui-Gon Jinn.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more, her blue eyes went wide. “Oh! Oh stars. You’re going to learn so much from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly hope so.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>15 years old</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The shuttle hadn’t even settled on the hard, frozen ground before Alia and Master Ramstada were jumping out, light sabers ready.</p><p> </p><p>Alia was immediately in the fray, her long blonde hair getting whipped loose by the intense winds of the storm, deflecting the hail of blaster bolts hurtling toward them from the guards. </p><p> </p><p>“About time you showed up,” Obi-wan shouted at her over the din. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well we were a bit peckish, so we stopped for caf and cake. I commed you to see if you wanted anything, but you didn’t answer.” She grinned at him cheekily, not even looking as she swung her green blade up to block a bolt heading for her head, complete confidence in herself and within the Force.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was a bit busy when you called,” Obi-wan yelled, grinning back, and then ducked, narrowly avoiding a bolt to <em> his </em>head.</p><p> </p><p>“Padawans, focus!” Qui-Gon shouted.</p><p> </p><p>In unison, they both shouted, “Yes, master!” They settled into the rhythm of the battle quickly, fighting the bitter wind as well as the onslaught of guards holding the captured prince. Obi-wan couldn’t help but be impressed with Alia. Her saber skills had improved a great deal since the last time they had sparred in the padawan dojo. And, as always, she seemed to be cheerfully rock steady, while he still struggled with feelings of anxiety and self doubt. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, Obi-wan,” Alia said, as they moved back to back, covering each other. “You’re as tight as a Gasan drum string!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan took her advice, and worked to center himself. Finding balance while in the midst of battle was something he still struggled with. He would have to ask her how she did it. </p><p> </p><p>“Alia!” Master Ramstada shouted. “Take Obi-wan to the south end where we saw that cave on our approach! I believe they may have an exit there! Hold them there if we flush them out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, master!” With a tilt of her head for him to follow, Alia took off sprinting south, Obi-wan on her heels, blocking bolts as they went.</p><p> </p><p>Master Ramstada had been right- there was an exit on the south side. Alia and Obi-wan reached it quickly, catching the Twi’lek crime boss, Xion, the crown prince’s kidnapper, and his four guards, in the middle of their escape. The guards engaged them, but Xion, with the padawans distracted, took off running further south. And so did Alia. </p><p> </p><p>“Alia!” Obi-wan shouted after her. “Oh hells,” he muttered, steeling himself to take out the guards alone. He breathed, and, within a few quick, smooth moves, he had incapacitated all the guards. Obi-wan took off running, following Alia and Xion’s footprints in the dusting of snow and sleet. <em> So much for holding them at the cave, </em> Obi-wan thought. <em> Maybe Alia would be better suited as Qui-Gon’s padawan. She certainly has no qualms with following the will of the Force instead of orders. </em></p><p> </p><p>He found them, in a small pocket canyon, Alia in the midst of what looked like a brutal hand to hand brawl. Alia was small for her age, only just really starting to lose her gangly frame and put on muscle, but she was holding her own with the much larger Twi’lek. “Master!” Obi-wan called over his comm as he sprinted to help her. “Alia has cornered Xion in a canyon due south of the compound. I’m heading to assist her. We may need help containing him.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Handle it, Obi-wan </em> ,” Qui-Gon growled back. <em> “We can’t get to you at the moment. </em>” Heavy blaster fire could be heard in the background, making Qui-Gon’s point.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan shook his head and kept running, lightsaber engaged, but slid to a stop a few meters away as Alia hauled back and delivered a crushing punch to the Twi’lek’s nose. He dropped like a stone. Obi-wan reached Alia’s side, shocked at what he just witnessed. “That,” he said, as he toed at the man, making sure he was well and truly unconscious, “was impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>Alia shook her hand at the sting of pain from pounding it into the Twi’lek’s head, then reached out, her lightsaber flying into her grasp. She clipped it back to her belt. With a shrug, she looked down at the criminal. “I didn’t have any binders. I had to subdue him somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan pulled binders off his belt and put them on the unconscious Twi-lek. “I think you can consider him subdued,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>While Alia commed her master to update him, Obi-wan pulled the man under the shelter of a small outcropping to protect him from the growing snow storm. They sat down, side by side, under the outcropping, waiting for a ride or for their prisoner to come around so they could march him back. “Stars! It’s so kriffing cold here!” Alia complained with a shudder. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Obi-wan gestured for her to come closer, wrapping his cloak around them both, pulling her to him. “Sharing body heat always helps.” She snuggled in, resting her head on his shoulder, and examined the rapidly forming bruises across her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“If this moof milker wakes up and we can walk back, that will help, too.” She snuggled a little closer, and pulled out a few bits of wrapped chocolate, offering some to Obi-wan. “Not as nice as this, though,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Obi-wan agreed, resting his cheek on the top of her honey colored hair. “Definitely not as nice.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>19 years old</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan found Alia helping a gaggle of younglings with their meditation practice. He had heard the elderly Master Ramstada was ill again, which meant Alia typically filled her time not in class helping to teach the little ones. </p><p> </p><p>He peeked his head in the doorway of the classroom, Alia sitting in the front cross legged, while a dozen tiny younglings of various species sat around her. Her eyes were closed, like her charges, but they popped open when he entered, apparently sensing his presence. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, little ones. Keep going just like that,” she instructed in a sweet, sing-song voice as she climbed to her feet. “In 1, 2, 3, 4, 5….out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…” She smiled at Obi-wan, finger to her lips. “Keep going. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped out into the hall, shutting the door partially. “Hi Obi-wan,” she said, giving him a tight hug. She smelled lovely- like citrus fruit and tropical flowers. “What brings you down to the littles? Qui-Gon punishing you?” She gave him a teasing smile as he shook his head and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you do it,” he said in admiration. “I don’t think I’ll ever have the patience to teach. I’ll probably never have a padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “Nonsense. You’ll be an amazing teacher, I’m sure of it. Maybe just too boring and rigid for these little ones.” She winked at him, and then was immediately swarmed by half a dozen younglings coming down the hall. They were a few years older than the little ones still obediently counting to five on every breath, and clearly Alia was one of their favorite beings.</p><p> </p><p>“Alia! Alia!” they shouted. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at my picture!”</p><p> </p><p> Can you come show us more forms today?” </p><p> </p><p>“I got to hold a <em> real </em>lightsaber today!”</p><p> </p><p>“We <em> all </em>got to hold it, Kriso!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan lost track of the questions and demands being rained down on her, while she patted heads and returned hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh….lower your voices.” She reached into the pocket of her tunic and pulled out bits of chocolate, handing each child a piece, much to their delight. “Your picture is lovely.” She studied it carefully. “I like how fearsome you made Master Yoda. If I don’t make it to show you forms <em> today, </em>I promise I will tomorrow, alright?” There were aborted shouts of approval- everyone remembering she’d asked them to be quiet- and more hugs before they continued down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan shook his head. “You’re too kind to them. You’ll spoil them.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, sitting down on a bench across from the door, where she could keep an eye on the children meditating. “You can’t be <em> too </em>kind, Obi-wan. Besides, it isn’t exactly easy growing up in the temple, or have you forgotten how it can be?” He had not. He had often felt very lonely as a youngling. “If I show them kindness and respect now, they’ll carry that with them and show kindness and respect to others when they are Jedi Knights.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to her. “I came to say goodbye for awhile. Qui-Gon and I have a new mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Exciting. A bit jealous, to be honest,” she said with a bit of a laugh, playing with the end of her long blonde braid. Obi-wan felt for her. She loved Master Ramstada, but being paired with an elderly and ailing Bothan had its pitfalls, and missions for an unaccompanied padawan were few and far between. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be too jealous. We’re going to Mandalore.”</p><p> </p><p>She wrinkled her nose. “I am no longer jealous. Why in hell are you being sent to Mandalore? They hate Jedi there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, their new duchess is a bit radical in her ideologies and has had a few attempts on her life. We’ve been asked to come for protection while the insurgents are rooted out. I can’t imagine it will take all that long. I could see if you’d be able to join us! Get you out of the temple.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked off at the children in the room, watching them start to wiggle as they fought to stay focused. “No, I think I’m better off here. Master Windu did mention that there may be a scouting mission for me soon, anyway.” She squeezed his hand. “Go. Save your duchess. Show those Mandalorians what us Jedi are made of.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>20 years old</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alia had heard that Obi-wan and Master Jinn had finally arrived back at the temple. A whole year! She couldn’t believe they had been gone so long. She was eager to talk to Obi-wan and find out all about it. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, she had her own news she wanted to share. Master Ramstada had passed a few months earlier, peacefully in his sleep. Alia had held his hand until he became one with the Force. It had been a sad and bewildering time, but Master Billaba had taken her under her wing as her unofficial master for the time being, and the council had learned that she was <em> very </em>good at scouting and information gathering. So, while her life had not been nearly as exciting as Obi-wan’s, she was still anxious to catch up and find out all about the Mandalorians.</p><p> </p><p>She found him in one of the smaller gardens, sitting alone, shoulders hunched. She was surprised. A successful mission such as theirs, protecting royalty and finding those out to kill her, she would have thought he’d come back full of bravado, his budding swagger from a year ago fully bloomed. But here he sat, alone, a kind of sadness washing off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-wan?” He jumped a little at her voice, but looked up and offered her a small smile. His eyes were glassy from crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Alia. It’s been awhile.” He patted the bench for her to sit next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It has. I’m surprised to find you out here alone. “She sat down next to him. “I would have assumed you’d be at Dex’s for a celebratory meal.”</p><p> </p><p>He was still and quiet for a long time, lost in thought or searching for words, Alia couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>He finally cleared his throat and spoke. “I broke the code while I was away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” What could he have done to seem so sad? So full of regrets?</p><p> </p><p>He swiped at his eyes, a little sniffle escaping him. “The duchess- Satine. Her name is Satine. Satine and I became close. We fell in love, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I broke the code. Attachments are forbidden, you know that,” he said with a huff of exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“True. But, Force, Obi-wan, you’re barely 20. Our brain chemistry does weird things when we’re this age….” She trailed off. Obi-wan's jaw was clenched as tears threatened to spill over.</p><p> </p><p>“This was more than just hormones, Alia,” he scolded, shooting her a pointed and telling look. She winced. He must have heard about her and Meerkus… “I loved her. LOVE her. And she loves me. I...I nearly left the order for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alia winced again, this time at the volume of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I very seriously considered staying with her. Qui-Gon and I even meditated on it together. She and I talked about it for ages.” It was all pouring out of him now, tears included. She took his hand and squeezed it. “If she had just said the word, I would have stayed. I would have said my goodbyes. But she never did. So, I came back.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, poor Obi-wan. He was not only in love. He was heartbroken. His love did not want him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Obi-wan. This is not a situation I would wish for anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her hand. “Thank you, Alia. It feels a bit better just talking about it with someone other than Qui-Gon.” </p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a long time, save for Obi-wan’s occasional sniffle. “May I ask you a question?” She startled a bit when he broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have thought poorly of me if I had left the order?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at him, hurt that he would think she could be so judgemental. “Absolutely not!” Again, she winced at her volume. She turned to face him, pulled him by the shoulder to face her. “Look at me, Obi-wan,” she demanded. He turned his reddened eyes to hers. “You are a good, kind, wise boy, and my very best friend. And I would think that no matter where you were. No matter what you were doing. You would still be good and kind and wise and my best friend whether you were at your duchess’ side on Mandalore, or covering my tail on some mission on some backwater skug hole, or if you just got some totally wild notion and ran away to raise dewbacks. So, no. If you left to be with the girl you loved, I would absolutely <em> not </em> look poorly on you. I would be proud of you. Just as I’m proud you came back. It is <em> difficult </em>to make decisions of the heart. You made yours honorably. Even if you’d decided the other way, you would have still done it honorably.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her then, a teary, tired smile. “Thank you, my friend. I can’t begin to tell you how much that means to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I am here to talk whenever you want.” She stood up and kissed him on the top of his head. “I have to go. Master Billaba is helping me sort through some intel I brought back on my last mission. But we should go to Dex’s tonight, yes?” He nodded. “I’ll see if there are some others who’d like to go. Lots will want to catch up!”</p><p> </p><p>He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, putting on a mask of confidence to hide his sadness. “Excellent. I owe you. My treat for you, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“That goes without saying, Kenobi.” With that, she turned and left as he chuckled to himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>25 years old</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Alia had never seen her friend in such a state. Though, how could she blame him? </p><p> </p><p>What should have been a simple negotiating mission to Naboo had turned into something far greater, culminating in the death of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan killing a Sith- a Sith!- and then returning to the temple with a terrified little blonde boy, a promise to a dying Qui-Gon that he would train him.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Obi-wan has every single right to be in a state. </p><p> </p><p>And now he was in that state, frantically pacing the tiny living space of her quarters, in the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-wan, you’re surrounded by people who will help you with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s, the thing, Alia! The council doesn’t even want him here. I’m not sure how much help I will get.” He still looked odd without his braid and padawan haircut, the product of a harried field promotion to Jedi Knight. He also looked like he’d aged ten years since she’d seen him before leaving for Naboo. He was probably exhausted beyond measure. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s others, Obi-wan. Other masters. Your friends. Me. You aren’t alone. You’ll be ok. <em> He’ll </em>be ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan continued to pace, stroking his chin. “Qui-Gon said he was the Chosen One.”</p><p> </p><p>“Qui-Gon was a wise man who said a lot of weird things. Stop pacing!” Alia got up from her stool at her kitchen counter and forced Obi-wan to sit on her low sofa. “Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>She went back to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Pouring two glasses, she walked back to Obi-wan. He looked at her skeptically as she held out a glass to him. “Why do you have whiskey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m an adult. Take it, Obi-wan. Force knows you’re not going to meditate tonight. At the very least drink something to calm you down.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally took it and drank it down. Alia didn’t bother sitting. She just went back and grabbed the bottle, filling his glass up again. Finally she settled next to him, curling her legs up underneath her while tugging her nightshirt down for Obi-wan’s delicate sensibilities. “Where is Anakin, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip. “He’s asleep. I left him a message telling him I was talking to a friend but that I wasn't far if he needed me.” He closed his eyes, sensing Anakin. “He’s fine. He had a very long day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor kid. If you want, I can take him off your hands tomorrow. I’ve got some free time and I’m sure there are some things you need to get in order.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her like she’d offered to walk his gundark. “You’d do that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? I like the younglings, you know that. He’s cute. I can probably bribe him into good behavior with chocolate.” Obi-wan groaned, which made her laugh. ”He likes speeders, right?” Obi-wan nodded. “There’s something going on at the grand convention hall. Some sort of speeder show or something. He’d probably like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d I deserve a friend like you?” He studied her, his face finally calm for the first time since his return to the temple a few days earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kind and wise and somewhat pleasant to look at,” she replied with a cheeky grin. Then took a more serious tone. “But, really, Obi-wan. It will be good for him to learn there are others here he can trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me consider it. See how he’s feeling tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed his shoulder. “Good. Fine. Look at you, figuring out the little ones! I told you could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were right.” He raised his glass to her and she clinked hers to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I like being right,” she said, winking at him. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that the air in the room seemed to change. Obi-wan furrowed his brow at her, as if she’d suddenly become something curious. She sat very still, studying him, trying to place his thoughts without prying. </p><p> </p><p>“I….I think I want to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>That was <em> not </em>what she was expecting. “Why do you want to do that?” The space between them was closing imperceptibly. Alia wanted to actually make him think about this. It was one thing for her to snog every being that she took a liking to, but Obi-wan wasn’t like her. She didn’t want him to regret anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you're kind and wise and far more than somewhat pleasant to look at,” he replied, his funny little smirk on his lips. The distance closed more. </p><p> </p><p>“All of that is definitely true. But why do you <em> really </em>want to kiss me?” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back, considering her question, and then sighed. “Because I need to think about something, <em> anything </em>else for a little while, and thinking about the things I could do with you if you let me seems a perfectly acceptable thing to think about in the middle of the night.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, then nodded. “Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>Permission granted, he was on her in an instant, kissing her breathless. Obi-wan Kenobi was talented at a fair many things, and Alia quickly realized kissing was definitely one of them. </p><p> </p><p>But almost as suddenly as the kiss started, Obi-wan broke it off, jumping up, pacing again. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” It was all Alia could manage as she reeled from the sudden change. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think-I’m not sure….the<em> code </em>.” Obi-wan seemed even more addled than she felt. </p><p> </p><p>She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Obi-wan, the code? The code is about <em> attachments </em>, not this.” He looked at her with an incredulous look. “Have you never….?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh. Well, yes. With...with Satine.” Oh.<em> Oooh </em>, this was making more sense. </p><p> </p><p>She stood up and stopped him in his tracks. “I’m not going to force you or try to talk you into anything that you don’t want, but this-“ she gestured between them- “would be, IS, different than anything you had with Satine.” He looked down at her skeptically. She pushed on. “It’s just two friends, having fun. Enjoying each other’s company. Like playing a game of sabacc.”</p><p> </p><p>He barked a laugh at that. “If this is anything like playing sabacc with <em> you, </em>then my mind is made up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em> my </em>fault I know all your tells!” They both laughed, but Obi-wan quickly grew serious again. </p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to break the code again, Alia.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, my friend, but I don’t think this counts. Do you think I’m less of a Jedi because I spend some of my free time getting laid?”</p><p> </p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at her. “How often are you- wait. No. I don’t need to know that. But, no. You are everything I think of when I think of a Jedi.” </p><p> </p><p>The compliment was very touching, she almost wanted to cry. “That means a lot to me, Obi-wan.” She turned to sit back on the sofa, picking her glass back up. “Listen, you call the shots with this. I’m happy to sit here and polish of a bottle of whis-“</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off mid sentence with another fiery kiss, clearly his decision made. He had her night shirt over her head in the blink of an eye, his hands and mouth all over her heated skin. It was clumsy in the start, Obi-wan a bit out of practice, but they quickly figured each other out, eventually sending each other crashing over their peaks in the midst of moans and giggles. </p><p> </p><p>The only thought Alia had, as she and Obi-wan lay on her sofa, catching their breath, was to remember to thank that Mandalorian duchess for whatever the hell it was she taught Obi-wan over their year together if she ever got the chance to meet her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shall we drink and talk, or...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war is in full swing, and it takes its toll on Obi-wan. But he steals a bit of time to relax with a friend, in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is essentially just fluff and my patented "smut lite."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-wan was exhausted. Well, exhausted wasn’t quite right. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drained</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Yet the thought of being alone in his quarters was unpleasant; one tended to grow used to being surrounded by people on a GAR ship. He’d briefly thought Anakin would enjoy a drink with him, but Anakin had disappeared, with hardly a goodbye, as soon as their shuttle had landed, late that night. Obi-wan had pretended he didn’t know where he’d gone off to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, alone, weary to practically tears, but still wired from the constant hum of adrenalin forced upon his body chemistry in the fever pitch of war, Obi-wan found his feet carrying him to quarters not his own. He raised his hand to push the call button at the door, but before he could carry through, the door slid open. A glass of Corellian whiskey was placed in his outstretched hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Obi-wan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was practically impossible for Obi-wan to be caught flatfooted, but Alia Valdosa was a rare someone who could. “Alia,” he breathed, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. “How did you know?” He decided to blame his fatigue on his dumb question, and not the way her beautiful smile always dazzled him until he was near senseless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small woman grabbed his elbow and pulled him into her quarters. “I’m a Jedi, you dummy. Same as you.” He allowed himself to be pulled into the cozy quarters of his childhood friend, to be pulled into her embrace, to bury his nose in her thick honey blonde hair. He allowed himself to breathe deeply of the soft scent of citrus fruit and tropical flowers she always smelled like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gently pushed him away after a moment and sat him down on a stool at her kitchen counter. “Sit, drink that,” she gestured at the glass of whiskey still in his hand. “I’ve cooked for you. You’ve lost weight. Do they not feed you and those clones?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled as he took a sip of the whiskey, relishing in the pleasant burn. Alia always seemed to have exceptionally good alcohol. He never asked her how she got it. She had moved around to the cooktop, casually stirring something that smelled delightful, sizzling tantalizingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not always easy to find time to eat more than nutrition bars in the middle of a battle.” He sighed contently and watched her, thankful for the chance to unwind in good company. She looked like she may have been in bed- it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>late, he supposed. Loose shorts bearing her muscular legs, and a cozy looking sweater draped over her shoulders. Long hair loose and a bit wild with bed head, her feet bare. It flattered him that she’d interrupt her sleep to not only have a drink with him, but fix him his first proper meal in weeks. “Have you been back at the temple long?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up to grab a couple of bowls- she was petite, about the same height as Padme, but fuller and muscular from a life of the physicality of Jedi training. “Not long. I came in on public transport late last night.” She dished up their meal, sliding a bowl across the counter to Obi-wan. “I slept most of the day,” she added, conspiratorially. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, don’t let Master Yoda hear of that. He would roust you with his stick.” His stomach rumbled loudly at that, and he studied his bowl closer now, seeing a comforting array of veggies, protein cubes, and rice. “This smells heavenly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia poured her beloved spicy sauce over her bowl, smirking at Obi-wan’s look of disgust. All these years and he still found her love of offensively spicy food disconcerting. “Simple food tends to comfort best,” she said, watching him eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. Obi-wan found himself feeling a bit restored in the gentle, carefree nature of Alia. He had always been a bit envious of her. Her Force signature was bright, cheerful, and easy. She herself was cheerfully unconventional. She cracked jokes and flirted unabashedly, usually with anyone who stood still long enough to draw her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she was respected in the order, and outright adored by younglings and padawans, she was often the topic of conversation within the council. She had outright refused to lead troops, wanting nothing to do with the war. They had finally compromised with her, allowing her to run scouting and undercover missions, a skill she had developed as a padawan. A few members, Obi-wan knew, found her frustrating in both her lack of cooperation with the war and the rather loose way she chose to interpret the code.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan had spent his time as a Jedi doubting himself constantly, finding very few moments where he felt as if he measured up. But Alia had always been that comforting flame he turned to where he felt fully known and whole. Only one other person had made him feel that way and she was…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, not willing to think about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia, either catching the gesture with her eyes, or feeling his moment of turmoil through the Force, ran a hand down his back. “Obi-wan, what would make you feel better? Shall we drink and talk? Do you want to sleep? Or….” She didn’t finish the last question, just rubbed his back again. He knew what she meant. They’d been here before. Often. Him, exhausted, stressed, and fighting for distraction to save him from his own inner thoughts. Her, sharing her warmth in any way he wanted to accept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look at her at first, just took a long drink to polish off his whiskey, quietly contemplated the bottom of the glass. Then, with resolve and need, he stood suddenly and swept her up into his arms, his mouth crashing against hers. Alia was there instantly, matching his intensity with her lips, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him flush to her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She broke away, causing Obi-wan to groan at her absence. “Don’t whine. It’s unbecoming of a Jedi Master. Come on. You’re too tired to do this standing up at the counter.” He snorted a little laugh at her bawdiness as she grabbed his hands, gently tugging him through the door to her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped when the back of her knees hit her low bed. Obi-wan closed the slight distance between them, his lips finding hers again, and guided her body down to the mattress. His hands slid up her bare thigh, revelling in her heat and silky skin. After weeks on the front lines, surrounded by troopers, droids, and battle weary Jedi, the physical pleasure of a warm, soft body pressed against his did more for him than any meditation or trip to the healer’s could ever do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I needed this,” he hummed into the flat plane of her belly as he pushed up her sleep shirt, peppering her skin with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she laughed, carding her fingers through his auburn hair, allowing him to take his time in finding solace in her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is how it had been for years, since his return from Naboo. A young Obi-wan, lost, grieving, and terrified over taking on his new, wild, terrified charge, thrust into knighthood suddenly and violently. He’d found comfort in her arms late one night, shortly after returning to the temple with an overwhelmed Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, the pattern had continued over the years, particularly once the war was underway in earnest. He would return tired, mourning, or just frustrated with the state of the galaxy, and he’d find himself at her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his distracting thoughts by her soft moans, his hands having slipped up under her shirt and finding her breasts. He kneaded them gently, rolling her rosy nipples between his fingers. He left a trail of kisses up her stomach, gently sucking on each nipple, then nuzzling into her neck and the cascade of thick, silken hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia tugged on his tunic, pulling it open, and running her hot hands up his chest. She stopped and pushed him to arms’ length. “Obi-wan, what the hell? You’re a mess.” Her hands traced over burns and bruises. He winced as she gently traced over a particularly nasty abrasion across the point of a shoulder. “Is it worth me saying we should stop and you should go to the healer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growled, tugging his tunic off the rest of the way, and swiftly flipped their positions, so she was now straddling his hips. “Not going to happen.” He yanked her sweater off her shoulders and Alia pulled her top up over her head, revealing her enticing breasts. And bruises, all up and down her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to reach for him, but he grabbed her by the wrist. “You are one to talk, my dear.” The bruises clearly were made by gripping hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I ran into some trouble. I took care of the trouble. I’m ok, Obi-wan.” She leaned down and kissed him softly. “Our lives are not lived gently, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and knitted his hands through her hair at the back of her head, kissing her again. She was too right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, so it went. Within seconds, they were both fully naked, exploring and enjoying each other’s bodies. Obi-wan took special delight in the way he could make Alia say his name as he brought her to her peak. Before too long, Alia was riding him, Obi-wan filling her completely, until they both crashed over the edge, seconds apart, satiated, relaxed. Worries and grief put aside for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes later, when their breathing had returned to normal and their mingled sweat was drying on their skin, that Alia climbed out of bed, decadently naked, and retrieved their glasses and the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. Obi-wan allowed himself the pleasure of admiring her naked form with abandonment. She was lovely. She always had been, but her fully matured body, curvy and classically feminine, complemented by strong muscles, was a particular delight to him. He was once again grateful for her willingness to share it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught him looking as she walked back through the door, and with a mischievous glint in her eye, she made a little show, dancing more than walking back to the bed. He laughed and, grabbing her by the waist when she was within reach, hauled her across his lap into the bed. “That is unfair. I am in no state to be able to handle that type of behavior.” She laughed and kissed him soundly, hands still full with glasses and whiskey bottle. He held her a beat longer, savoring the kiss, before gently pushing her next to him, off of his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She poured their whiskey, and handed him the bottle to set aside on her small nightstand. They giggled and squirmed until they were both happy with their positions, Alia, propped up with pillows, Obi-wan on his back, his head resting on her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her fingers through his hair. “So, Obi-wan, do you want to talk, or are we just going to fuck and snuggle and drink whiskey all night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see no reason why we have to choose,” he said, looking up at her, grinning wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smacked him, only somewhat gently, on the head. “Don’t be difficult, master Jedi.” She bent over and kissed his forehead. “But, yes. You’re right. We don’t have to choose.” She winked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few minutes. She combed his hair, he played and fiddled with the fingers of her hand that rested on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to talk, Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to her hand. “I know. It’s just that there’s nothing really to talk about.” He shrugs and sips his whiskey. “The war is awful and feels endless. I often feel like the Force is yelling, screaming at us, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and no one is listening or seems to know what the trouble is. I worry constantly about Anakin. I miss you. I regret decisions from over a decade ago.” He sighs. “I just feel worn to the bone. Constantly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, considering. “So, same shit, different day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. She’s right. These have been the worries she’s graciously allowed him to lay at her feet time and time again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be hard to meditate on the front lines.” He hummed an affirmative to her, his eyes closing briefly. “If you’d like, I can meditate with you while we are both here, where it is peaceful. Maybe we can hear what the Force is yelling about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He’s always enjoyed meditating with her. She had a very grounding effect on those around her. “I would very much like that.” She nodded, then continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for your regrets from long ago, you know as well as I do that we can’t dwell on the past, Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he concedes, closing his eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you let those thoughts get the better of you, hmm?” She let his hair brush through her fingers. The feeling was soothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I think about it, about her, when I lose a bit of hope. I wonder if she would have me now, as a general, with war dripping out of my pores, if I went to her at the end of all this. Almost,” he lifted his eyes to her, now that he’s found his train of thought. “Almost as if she’s some sort of reward. A prize to be won at the end of all of this, if she’d have me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Jedi ought not do anything out of the desire for reward.” He nodded. She was absolutely right. “Besides, you say the war is endless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always an end. To everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Obi-wan, I have no doubt if you meditate on your path, the Force will make itself clear to you. And, in turn, if and when you feel the call to leave, your duchess will welcome you with open arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are far too wise.” She huffed out a little laugh. He was always surprised at her kindness and generosity toward him when it came to his ceaseless pining for Satine. Never an ounce of jealousy, despite how intimate their friendship. She had an inexplicable ability to separate every aspect of their friendship. Having him in every physical sense one moment, only to tell him she was sure the love of his life would still have him, if that was the path for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for Anakin, dear Obi-wan, Anakin is not only an adult, but a Jedi knight. He has received the same training as you and I.” He started to protest but she covered his mouth. “Yes, he was old when he came to the temple, but he is still a good, strong Jedi.” She pauses, considering. “But you still </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to him about, well, everything. He needs wise counsel, not a big brother sheltering him and his...remarkably loose and questionable interpretation of the code.” He snorted a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was putting it kindly. He pulled her hand away and kissed it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for you missing me, I am here. I will always be here. Whether you stay and continue to be the model Jedi master that you are, or you leave and become the Jedi consort to the duchess of Mandalore, or if you run off and become the dread pirate Obi-wan of the Outer Rim.” He laughs heartily at that mental image. “My point is, there is no point in missing me, as I am always here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles up at her. “Thank you, my dear friend.” He knows she means it. And he knows that she means it in a way that runs deeper than their occasional physical dalliances. She is his friend, truly and completely. Without judgment or condition. She will offer him love and wisdom for as long as she’s able, and he feels it, the same way he feels the Force. He reaches up and brushes her cheek. “You are truly kind and noble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blushes at that. “I regularly bed more than one Jedi master. My nobility is highly debatable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but, you are not only a delightful partner in bed, you are also a wise and true friend.” He then sits up, takes their glasses, setting them both next to the bottle, and climbs over top of her, nudging her legs apart with his knee. “And now, my wise and true friend, shall we attend to more </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertaining </span>
  </em>
  <span>matters?.” She laughs at his cheekiness. He kissed her then, until her giggles turned to moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan woke to pale light and a dull headache, his face buried in a sea of honeygold hair. He was entwined with Alia, her back pulled right against his chest, legs tangled together, her hands gripped tightly to his. He blinked in the dull light, and saw the near empty bottle of whiskey on the nightstand. That certainly explained the headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were otherwise buried in a pile of blankets and throws. One of them, he couldn’t quite remember who, had opened a window to let cool night air in after a particularly vigorous round of activities. Apparently, at some point the cooling air had turned cold, and one of them had in turn pulled every blanket (and she had many) in Alia’s quarters onto the bed. Instead of closing the window. Jedi and their logic, he thought sardonically to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated leaving their cozy cave, starting the day, returning to the unending discussions of war. It was safe and warm and pleasant here, draped in blankets, a warm, soft, lovely body wrapped around his. But, he realized, as he buried his nose in her hair, enjoying that sweet citrusy scent she wore, nature called, and he was in desperate need of painkillers and tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently extricated himself from her, careful not to wake her, and, after pulling on his trousers and closing the blasted window, attended to his needs. He found headache remedy in her medicine cabinet in the fresher, and took two out for each of them, lying hers on the nightstand. He then went in search of tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia was a caf drinker, but he knew she kept tea in her kitchen for him. After a bit of rummaging, he found the tea- his preferred variety- and started the tea kettle as well as the caf machine for Alia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he waited, he scrolled through his messages on his comm. Several from Anakin, of course, one from Cody to confirm deployment reassignments, and the agenda for the council meeting later that morning. He wanted none of it, but confirmed Cody’s assignments, replied to the agenda, and sent Anakin a message that they would meet up later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tea and caf done and made to their individual liking (lots of milk for both), he returned to the bedroom, to find Alia awake, wrapped in a blanket, frowning at her comm. She smiled at him, though, as he handed her her mug. Pulling the blanket away from her, he climbed into bed next to her, and wrapped it around them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it so blasted cold in here?” She sipped from her mug, ignoring her comm for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because one of us opened the window at some point last night, but then instead of closing it when we got cold, we used every blanket in the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, snuggling into his side. “We’re a couple of geniuses, aren’t we?.” She was still naked under the blankets, and Obi-wan found his hand wandering over her thigh, distracted again from his thoughts of the war by her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you frowning at your comm when I came in?” he asked, leaning in to her to place kisses along her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, picking her comm up again to respond to the message, while tilting her head to give him better access to more skin. “I have to leave again today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped mid kiss, his lips pressed to the soft skin of her neck, just behind her ear. “So soon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her face to his. “Unfortunately, my expertise is needed, urgently. Apparently.” She kissed him, softly at first, but then with urgency. She dragged him toward her, fumbling to get their mugs safely on the table and not dumping them in the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan was just beginning his tour of her body with his lips when his comm went off, beeping that the incoming call was priority. He growled, propping himself on elbows on either side of her hips, and reached for it, Alia playing with his hair. He growled again when he saw who it was from. “Anakin,” he grumbled into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi-wan, where are you? I just stopped by your quarters, and it’s obvious you haven’t been home.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The worry in his voice was clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan looked up at Alia, hoping for guidance on what to say, but she only shrugged. He signed. “Anakin, I would appreciate if you didn’t barge into my personal space uninvited.” He knew that was going to land on deaf ears. “As for where I am, well, I paid a social visit to Master Valdosa last night for dinner. We may have imbibed a bit too much. I woke up on her sofa.” A small lie. He hoped Anakin wouldn’t catch it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>the smirk on Anakin’s face. Alia was laughing silently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Anakin drawled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan rolled his eyes. No hiding from Anakin. He ignored the tone in his voice. “Is there a particular reason you’re up so early looking for me? I am aware of the council meeting in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s about that. I think we’re shipping out today, from what Pad- Senator Amidala mentioned to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan ignored the burning question as to WHY he had been speaking with the senator during the night, and went straight to the news. “Already? Our men have barely even gotten a decent night’s sleep.” Alia shook her head in clear disgust. “Listen, Anakin, can we discuss this a bit later? I need to get moving so I don’t overstay my welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m sure you’re in no danger of that, Obi-wan.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that, he disconnected.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan sighed, and gently collapsed on to Alia’s stomach. She continued to comb her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Once again, he was plagued by the desire to just stay here. But, alas, that wasn’t an option for either of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a grumble, he sat up, and kissed her. “I’m sorry, my dear, but it seems we’re both urgently needed this morning. Would you consider a rain check?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled and kissed him back, then gently shoved him away. “Master Kenobi, you are always welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed off of her, and, with a grin, started dressing. She followed suit, climbing out of the sea of blankets. He watched her move across the small space for a moment. “Oh, blast it.” He grabbed her by the waist, and they both tumbled back on to the bed, pushing off their return to the war efforts for just a few minutes longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Satine is right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mission reunites Obi-wan with Duchess Satine Kryze, and stirs up old feelings and emotions. He's left miserable and confused and badly in need of the chance to unpack his considerable baggage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The stories will start to line up more with the events of the Clone War now, with a few "things we didn't see" type events here and there. </p>
<p>While I wrote this for my own entertainment, I hope others enjoy it, too. If you like angst, you'll probably enjoy this as this kriffing war progresses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s infuriating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a dedicated servant to her people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a stubborn idealist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which has worked for the last, what? Fifteen years, without the Republic’s intervention. And now, after last week’s events, will continue to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan scowled at Alia over his tea cup. He’d been in a mood for days, ever since Duchess Satine had left Coruscant. Alia had finally bullied him into talking instead of sniping at everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like that you’re not on my side with this,” he grumbled. “I don’t need all the women in my life ganging up on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia held her tongue as Herminone dropped off their meals and refilled her caf mug. “I have never even met the woman, Obi-wan. You can hardly count that as ganging up on you.” She stirred milk into her caf. “You’re upset because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> she made valid points about the war </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Republic and that I agree with her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re no pacifist, Alia. I’ve seen you in battle. I’ve seen you stand before armies and do as you must to ensure the peace of others. Blast! The first time I ever saw you take someone down- with your bare fist, may I remind you- you were hardly 15 and practically a runt. You’re no stranger to violence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m not a pacifist. But I don’t agree with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>kriffing war we’re fighting. This war will not bring peace. Satine is right, and you know it.” She stabbed a finger into the table top for emphasis. “There is no reason the neutral systems should be bullied into joining the Republic or, worse, be occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked at his sandwich, glaring at it like it had just insulted him. “The Republic is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>bullying the neutral systems. And what war are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting? I certainly don’t see you out there on the front lines.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia threw her napkin on the table in disgust. “That was out of bounds, Obi-wan. If you’re going to continue being rude and ill tempered, I will just be on my way.” She climbed out of the booth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. “I’m sorry. That was unfair. Please don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you going to be a gentleman?” He let go of her wrist and nodded. She sat with a sigh, and placed her napkin back in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this really about, Obi-wan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat silently for a long time, absently moving food around on his plate and avoiding her eyes. She sat patiently, knowing she was finally about to expose the root of his foul mood. He needed to get it out of his system, or he would be both unfit to be around and also distracted once he returned to the front lines tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me she loved me. Had always loved me, while we were on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coronet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he finally said, finally daring to look up at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia looked back at him quizzically. “This isn’t new information, though.” She still vividly recalled his return from Mandalore all those years ago. They had talked of Satine with a bit of frequency over the years, and their time together. Obi-wan, with his knack for languages thanks to his years with Qui-Gon, had even taught her a bit of Mando’a. And it was all to keep those memories with Satine alive for Obi-wan. Alia sometimes felt a pang of guilt for allowing, even abetting, her friend to dwell on the past, but she could see no harm in fond memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was starting to think maybe she understood why that wasn’t such a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>information. Well, I knew she loved me at one time, but I suppose I….” He trailed off, not sure how to finish his thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had hoped that her feelings would not have remained for you all these years. If it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>still in love, you could continue on, more or less the same as you have over the last fifteen years. But now, knowing she feels the same, it dredges up all those things you have worked so hard to put away. For all intents and purposes, you are, once again, a broken-hearted 20 year old young man, pining for the woman he loves but duty forbids him to have. Am I close?” She picked up her caf and took a drink, watching him as she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Yes. You are correct. Completely.” His eyes narrowed as he considered her and everything she just said. “How do you know all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia shrugged. “I’m not an idiot in love. I tend to see things a bit more clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Obi-wan laughed, and Alia could practically see some of his tension blow away. The man did not do well when he kept things bottled up. “Don’t ever be an idiot in love, my friend. It is not a place I’d recommend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think not,” she agreed with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, now what do I do?” He took a sip of tea, his brow furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same thing you did fifteen years ago- meditate, center yourself, and focus on the here.” He nodded solemnly. “Or you leave and go to your duchess.” He looked up in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>what?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You act as if everything is finalized, set in stone. You know she loves you. Force knows you still love her. Maybe her returning to your life is the Force telling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you should go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, Alia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stop, Obi-wan.” She rubbed her forehead. This man was so hard headed at times. And he complained about the Duchess’ stubbornness. For what she could tell, they were a well matched pair. “There is more than one option to most things in life. You are too absolute in all of your thinking. Just because you decided as a young man you needed to stay, doesn’t mean that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to stay.” She paused, studied him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it. You were with Qui-Gon on Naboo. You promised to train Anakin. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>trained Anakin, and, while he’s a bit obnoxious and wild, he is a good and wise Jedi, thanks to you. Great things still lie ahead for him. But maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the time for your new chapter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the war,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The war will still be fought with you or without you. They would figure it out if you left the order and resigned from your command,” she said decisively, not even trying to hide her contempt for the war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her for a long moment. “I should meditate on these things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you should.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Herminone came back then, and clicked her tongue at them when she saw their practically untouched food. “Oh no! Was there something wrong with your food today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, Herminone. I’m afraid Master Alia and I both were a little short on appetite this evening. Don’t tell Dex. I don’t want his feelings to be hurt.” He flashed her his most charming smile in apology. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ok. It’ll be our secret, dear,” Herminone said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Herminone, we will take a couple of slices of your cake to take with us, though, if that’s ok,” Alia added before Herminone could leave. Obi-wan smirked at her. Alia shrugged. She always could eat cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to the temple, mostly in silence. Alia could tell Obi-wan was mulling over everything they had discussed. So, she gave him the few minutes from Dex’s Diner to quietly think upon the events of last week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they crossed the great hall of the temple, Alia was swarmed by younglings. She didn’t get to spend as much time with them these days as she would like, what with always being sent away to aid in the war effort. But she still made a point to teach lessons and interact with them when she could. Because she was away so much, but also a favorite master amongst them, her appearance often got her swarmed by many excited little beings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan stood off to the side, smirking at her as she hugged and chatted and listened to their tales, handing out the candy she always kept in her pocket, almost solely for the younglings. She joined back up with Obi-wan as she sent them back on their way, their excited chatter dying off in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think you spoil them,” he said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I still don’t care that you think that.” She smiled up at him. Then a thought crossed her mind. “I often wish I could  just stay here and teach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “That doesn’t surprise me. You’re a gifted teacher. You’re also a gifted warrior, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if I wouldn’t be serving the will of the Force better by teaching rather than by fighting,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to meditate on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, playfully smug at the chance to be the one offering sound advice for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>meditated on it, Obi-wan. I have spoken with Master Windu about it. He won’t even let me bring it to the council for a discussion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan rubbed his beard contemplatively as they made their way down the hall towards her quarters. “I can understand that.” She scowled at him as she stopped at her door. “Alia, there are many masters here who can teach. You have talents not everyone possesses. And those talents have saved countless lives; Jedi, clones, and civilians alike.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “The younglings need you the most doing what you do right now. There will be time to teach when the war is won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her shoulders slumped in resignation as she opened her door and went inside, Obi-wan following, the unspoken invitation accepted. Wordlessly, she pulled out her whiskey and a pair of glasses while Obi-wan fished out a couple of forks for their cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see your mood has lightened a bit,” she said as they sat on her sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to you. I hope you understand how much I appreciate your friendship and wise counsel, even when I am being miserable,” he said, grinning over his glass as he reclined, the rigidity of the week he had been carrying finally leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>blatantly miserable at times,” she said, winking as she took a bite of cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her for a long moment, sipping his whiskey while she shoved the cake around, still not much of an appetite, the rawness of their conversation weighing on her. Because she was staring at the plate, lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed he had closed the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia…” He took the plate and set it on the table, and was suddenly pulling her close, kissing her with abandon. His hands were on her almost immediately, tugging at her tunic, groping under it, setting her bare skin alight. The sudden course change was a surprise, but she welcomed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She matched his intensity with her own, working loose his belt and tunic to get to bare skin. There was an urgency to this, and it swirled around them both, driving them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally pulled away for a moment, though Obi-wan only took the departure of her lips as an excuse to move his lips down her neck. “Weren’t we going to meditate on things?” she asked, teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her tunic open, his hands seeking out her breasts, while he burned kisses into her chest. He didn’t even slow down as he muttered, grinning into her skin, “Would you rather be meditating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his face and pulled him up to kiss her again before replying, “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, after Obi-wan had untangled himself from her (she would never get over the way he clung to her in his sleep), she watched him dress. His mood was far improved, she noted, as he cheerfully explained to her where the 212th was off to this time. She stayed in bed, just observing him, listening to him, enjoying the warm, calm, brightness in the Force that was Obi-wan. She had little to do that day, as she waited for her next mission. She’d meditate, flow through her forms with her lightsaber in the dojo, and spend time with the younglings, however the Force (and the children) saw fit. She felt a wave of gratitude wash over her, particularly for this man and the friendship he had given her for so many years. She sent a plea into the galaxy, as she did so many times before, to keep him safe. She sometimes thought the man, legendary for his resilience in battle, stayed alive purely because she begged the Force to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was grateful that, thus far, the Force had agreed with her on that. Clearly there was more for him than just this ridiculous war. She wondered if it was for him to finally have the life with the woman he had loved for so long….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”Alia?” She’d been so lost in thought she’d missed him speaking to her. His face hovered over hers. “You wandered off there for a moment,” he teased with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her. “I was saying I will see you soon and to be safe.” He paused, cupping her chin with a gloved hand. “I was also about to say thank you, my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his cheek and smiled up at him. “Please be safe out there, Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and gave her a little nod, before placing another gentle kiss on her lips. He squared his shoulders as he said goodbye, once again the gallant and stoic General Kenobi. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life after death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-wan returns from his faked death and mission to abort a plot to kidnap the Chancellor, only to find those closest to him reeling from a sense of betrayal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-wan saw her in the distance, surrounded by a gaggle of younglings, as she so often was when home. He didn’t need the Force to see the anger rolling off of her in his direction, though she smiled and laughed with the children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her eye, and held it for a moment, before she turned, her little shadows dispersed, and disappeared into the bowels of the temple. So many pieces to pick up after this stunt. He’d barely managed to calm Anakin and Ahsoka. He’d have to do something about Satine. And also, quite obviously now, he’d have to face Alia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a solid hour before he was able to slip away, towards her quarters. As always, the door slid open before he could even ring the call button, and Alia stepped out, glaring at him. And then, much to Obi-wan’s surprise, she punched him. A hard and fierce right hook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” he groaned. “But deserved.” He gently checked his nose for blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She growled, grabbed him by the wrist, dragged him through the door, and roughly sat him down in his normal spot at her kitchen counter. She pulled his hand away from his face, checking to see her handiwork. Sighing heavily, she swiveled on her heel, into her kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an ass.” She was rummaging through her freezer, pulling out an ice pack. She walked back up to him, slapping it roughly to his face, causing him to wince. Alia, even in her anger, could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved him in the shoulder. “No. You do not speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are an ASS.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down heavily next to him, turning to face him. Tears fell from her eyes, splashing down on to her hands. “You were dead and I was left to pick up the pieces of those you shattered. Satine wept in my arms at your funeral. Ahsoka is too young to pretend to be as strong as she tried to be. And Anakin. Oh, Obi-wan, I was frightened for Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And all of that, there was no one there to pick up </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>pieces, you ass.” She openly wept now, cradling her face in her hands. This was deserved. The mission had been one fraught with questionable choices. Obi-wan had expected some blowback from those closest to him, but it had been far more than he’d imagined. He now felt ridiculous for thinking it would somehow be taken without much more than a reluctant acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Alia, usually so strong and calm, openly weeping because of him, undid him. The way he knew he would probably be undone over and over again in coming days, as he faced the anger and hurt left in the wake of this mission. He did the only thing he could think of, and, laying down the ice pack, he stood and pulled her to his chest. He truly expected her to resist, but she wilted into him, clutching at his tunic, her sobs racking her small frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed her back. “May I speak now?” She nodded into his chest, granting him the permission to try and make this all make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the familiar tropical scent of her shampoo. “I thought- well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought that the only way it would work was if those closest to me- you, Anakin, Satine- thought I was really gone.” He pulled her away from him a bit, tilting her head up. “If I am completely honest with you, I now feel that may have been a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>May have been</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She punched him in the arm. “You think that breaking the hearts of those who love you most, pushing some perilously close to the dark side-” she punched him in the arm again- “</span>
  <em>
    <span>May </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been a mistake?” She hauled back to punch him again, but he caught her wrist in mid flight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop hitting me, my dear.” She wrenched her wrist away, and went and pulled down a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia…” She stopped him with a look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The next time you plan on leaving everyone who loves you in shattered pieces, I expect you to tell me. If I’m going to be the one left to play nursemaid to everyone you leave in your reckless and thoughtless wake, then I am owed the courtesy of knowing it’s just another one of your idiotic and callous stunts. That’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can do, you ass.” With that, she swallowed down a significant portion of the whiskey. Obi-wan, tired and spent, decided to follow her example.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t foresee there being a next time for something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There should never have been a first time.” Alia braced her hands on the counter across from him, leaning into it, head hanging low. He could sense she was gathering her thoughts, wanting to speak, so he sat quietly, pouring them both another portion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan,” she started, voice soft, almost fragile, “I feel like the Jedi have gotten too far from our core beliefs.” She looked him in the eyes for the first time since the great hall. “I’m thinking of leaving the order.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan felt like the floor had disappeared from under him. He sat down heavily on his stool. “Alia…” But he trailed off, not sure what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m not sure I can continue with the order. You know how I feel about some of the decisions that have been made.” He nodded. Alia had been very vocal, not just to him in private, but also to others on the counsel, regarding the war, the use of clones, sending padawans to the front lines. Basically everything that had happened in the last couple of years. “This particular...experience, has made me truly consider if my time with the Jedi is complete.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan felt despondent. In many ways, he agreed with her, despite his outward appearance of the brave and steadfast general. The war was atrocious and regularly felt pointless, battles arbitrary. But what hurt him was Alia’s flagging belief in the Jedi. She had always been strong and stalwart. Yes, she was unconventional, at times, but she embodied so much of what was good and right in the Jedi. And she passed it on so effortlessly. The Jedi losing her would possibly be a bigger blow than if he or Anakin, the shining poster child of the Republic, were to leave. The Jedi </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alia, because Alia refused to censor her feelings regarding the flaws of the Jedi order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top of all that, he wasn’t sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would do if she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, I can’t in good faith tell you that you should stay. You know you must let the Force guide you in this.” Her shoulders slumped at this. It was true, but it was trite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, what I can tell you is that your voice is an important one that I believe some on the council continue to need to hear.” He walked around the counter to her, tilting her head up by the chin to look at him. “You are wise and brave and kind. And I don’t think I can ever express to you how deeply sorry I am that my decisions caused you so much pain. Caused you to put everything you believe in into question.” He stepped closer, pressing a hand to her waist, his other brushing her cheek. “I do think it would be a mighty blow to the order to lose you, my friend, but only </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can follow the path you feel the Force lays before you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia stared at him a long time, searching his eyes. “Thank you. You are still an ass, Obi-wan.” Her tone, while not as harsh and angry as it was earlier, held no warmth. She stated it as a cold, hard fact. And Obi-wan figured it was. She was angry, confused, and grief stricken. It all washed off of her in the Force, and buffeted against him. He nodded, agreeing with her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>an ass. Handing out trite advice wasn’t going to change that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was on him, her lips clashing into his, an odd but not unpleasant sensation without his beard. The direction change was surprising and left him reeling, but he recovered quickly, responding to her intensity. He wrapped his arms tight around her, practically dragging her off her feet. Again, he felt her anger battering against him, heating the kiss to the point it seemed to ring through every nerve in his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, just as suddenly, she shoved him roughly away, leaving them both panting, the sound of their hearts pounding filling the small space. She squared her shoulders and smoothed her tunic that had only moments ago been bunched in Obi-wan’s fist. She tucked in a stray tendril of hair. Composed herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go to Satine.” She said it simply, cooly, like it was the most logical thing to say after kissing him until he saw stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to argue with her, wanting to stay, wanting to fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But her posture was steely, hard, no telltale sign of the hungry, searching kiss left in her. She needed space from him. She needed space, time, meditation, away from him and with her own complicated thoughts and feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, again. He should go to Satine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. “I suppose you are right about that, but, Alia-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, Obi-wan. Please. Just go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small bow and a sigh, Obi-wan left her there, standing in her tiny kitchen. As the door slid closed behind him, he was sure he heard her sob. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>an ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your path is your own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-wan comes to Alia's aid during a rescue mission, and they are forced to address the lingering hurt left over from the Rako Hardeen mess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some liberties taken on how the whole master/padawan thing works. Considering that we know for a fact padawans get sent out on their own, even in the midst of a war, I don't think it's a stretch to need to rescue one on occasion.</p><p>**Smut warning. This is hardly graphic, but still far more descriptive than I typically write. So, if you're not at all into smut, even the light stuff, I suggest avoiding everything from "Hello there" until the page break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Obi-wan!” </p><p> </p><p>“I see it, Alia!” Obi-wan shouted back in annoyance. He sliced through the droids coming up on their left flank handily, and continued racing after her, struggling to keep up, though he’d never admit it. She had him at an advantage- being smaller, she was able to better weave her way through the crushing foliage of this forsaken moon. But, he now knew, she was very familiar with the place, as it was one of her drop sites. Or, at least it was, until the Separatists arrived. Thus, he was determined to stay on her heels, lest he get lost in this dense, endless forest for eternity.</p><p> </p><p>More droids, more yelling. Alia worked her lightsaber smoothly, hardly even looking where she sliced or deflected. For someone who routinely went into her missions with her lightsaber stowed and hidden, despite his constant protests, she was still a deft hand at wielding it. Obi-wan provided as much cover as he could, and knew that Cody and the rest of his men were behind them, taking on the brunt of the battle. Alia had a singular objective- finding the padawan scout hidden in this ridiculous forest- and Obi-wan, drawn into his friend’s resolve and focus, had followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be over here!” she shouts at him, somehow making her sprint through the underbrush look effortless. </p><p> </p><p>“How in blazes do you know that?” Obi-wan shouts back, looking for clues or obvious landmarks. But the place was just a thick, heavy sea of forest green. He downed three droids with two smooth parries of his lightsaber while tripping over a downed log, hidden from sight in the brush. </p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up and keep the droids from cutting us off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my lady,” he yells back sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>They run on and Obi-wan begins to think they’re running circles, like she’s making him pay some physical penance for the hurt and turmoil he caused her a few months earlier. They plow through the forest, chopping up droids and blocking blaster fire, and, at least for Obi-wan, tripping, endlessly, on hidden logs and rocks.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the number of droids tapers off, eventually to nothing. The din of the battle rages on, but grows quieter. Alia slows to a walk, checking their surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>“What are-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, Obi-wan,” she whispers. She deactivated her saber, so he follows suit, and continues walking. Her footfalls are whisper soft, so Obi-wan, too heavy and armor clad to walk so softly unassisted, gathers the Force around him to soften his steps, as well.</p><p> </p><p>They go on like this for ten minutes, and now Obi-wan is sure they are walking in circles. He <em> knows </em> he’s tripped over that same damn log three times now. Abruptly, Alia darts to the right</p><p>and within three steps is at the mouth of a small cave, completely hidden from view, thanks to the relentless thickness of the underbrush.</p><p> </p><p>Alia crouches down at the cave entrance and reaches out with the Force, sensing for life, before calling into the cave softly. “Bali? Bali, are you in there?”</p><p> </p><p>He hears a small voice coming from the depths of the cave. “Alia?”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, a lifeform hurtles out of the cave at Alia, knocking her over. Obi-wan ignites his lightsaber instantly and is about to bring it down on her attacker when he realizes the attacker is hugging Alia tightly, and crying. He shuts off his lightsaber and quickly clips it back to his belt as Alia flashes him a withering look, but, thankfully, the girl weeping in her arms doesn’t notice any of it. </p><p> </p><p>The padawan is probably 18 or 19 years old, lean and lanky, and has a solid ten centimeters on Alia. Which doesn’t stop Alia from cradling the girl in her lap like a much smaller child while whispering comforting words to her. Obi-wan crouches down next to them, cocking an eyebrow at her as if to say “you’re spoiling her”. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the girl. </p><p> </p><p>Alia finally calms the girl enough, with soothing words and flooding her with calming energy through the Force, and is able to get her to talk. “Bali, are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I think so,” the teenager croaks. Alia holds her face in her hands gently and checks for any serious injury. On the surface, she appeared just scratched up from the forest. Obi-wan, feeling very much a useless third wheel, pulls out a medisensor and runs it over Bali’s limbs and body. No fractures or internal injuries. He nods at Alia, who smiles tightly at him. </p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you’re ok, which is a relief. I need you to sit and calm yourself and then we’ll need to make it back to the drop zone, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nods, but then her eyes start to well again with tears. In an instant, she’s sobbing into Alia’s shoulder again. “I’m so sorry, Alia! They came out of nowhere, they caught me by surprise!” Her skinny frame shakes with a sob. “I tried to do everything you taught me- I destroyed the datadisc, and then ran here, but not straight here, like you said, and I-I-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Bali, it’s ok,” Alia soothed, running her hand through the girl’s hair. “Our contingency plan worked perfectly. Everything. I even got most of your transmission. You can fill me in on what I didn’t get later. You’re safe, the Separatists didn’t get the intel, may not even know it ever existed, and now we’re in the process of chasing them off this rock. Ok?” The girl nodded solemnly, hiccuping a bit from her tears. Alia handed her a canteen and a nutrition bar. “Sit. Eat. Drink. We’ll head back to the drop zone in a few minutes, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Bali nodded as she took a long drink from the canteen, calmer now that she was reassured that she’d done good work. Alia untangled herself from the leggy kid, and pulled Obi-wan aside. </p><p>“Thank you, Obi-wan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how much I actually helped, chasing after you in this insufferable forest,” he replied, glancing around at the thick forest floor. </p><p> </p><p>“You came. I would have done this alone, but you came. I am grateful for it.” She slumped on a rock that Obi-wan hadn’t even seen, and dug out her own nutrition bar. Taking a bite, she passed it to Obi-wan. He sat down next to her, and they leaned into each other’s shoulders, tired from the adrenaline and the run. </p><p> </p><p>“I will admit it seems like an awful lot of trouble for a padawan that isn’t even your own,” he said, thoughtfully chewing. “But <em> I’m </em>grateful you didn’t end up attempting this alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her master is out on the front lines. Bali got recruited by the council, as did a few other padawans, to do some scouting because she’s old enough to pass for an adult. It drives me crazy. Since scouting falls under my operations, the padawans are unofficially under my care, thus, all this.” She motions at the far off sounds of the battle. It comes to no surprise to Obi-wan that Alia would be fiercely protective of any padawan under her supervision. She had always loved the children in the temple, even when they were still essentially children themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“They should be with their masters, and they shouldn’t be fighting in the front of this mess.” She looks at Bali, who had closed her eyes and looked to be trying to meditate. “But they also shouldn’t be running scouting runs.” She sighs, slumping into Obi-wan. “I hate this.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes advantage of the padawan’s closed eyes and kisses Alia softly on the crown of her head. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> General, are you there? What’s your status?” </em>Cody broke their soft moment over Obi-wan’s comm. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got the girl, Cody. Should be heading toward the drop zone in a moment. What’s the status out there?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> We’re just running down the last of the stragglers, sir. Should be a safe walk back. General Skywalker has arrived and has engaged with their ships in orbit. Status reports say they’re making quick work of them.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan shook his head. Anakin could never help the chance to save the day. “Thank you, Cody. I have my tracking beacon on. We should be back within a half hour.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walk back was uneventful, and, with an all clear from Anakin, they were soon aboard the Vigilance. </p><p> </p><p>“Go with the medics, Bali, and get checked out. General Kenobi will ensure your return to the side of your master,” Alia was saying to the girl as Obi-wan returned from his briefing with Cody. </p><p> </p><p>Bali hugged Alia again, tightly, looking as if she may cry again. “Remember what you learned on this mission, ok? And remember the things we talked about. Meditate on them,” Alia says into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded, released her hold around Alia’s neck, and followed a couple of medics down the hall, squaring her shoulders as she went, making herself look like the brave and resilient Jedi she wanted to be, even if she had been weeping in Alia’s arms just a couple of hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not returning with us to Coruscant?” Obi-wan asked,  walking up behind Alia.</p><p> </p><p>“No, General Kenobi, I have other places to be.” The answer was terse and said with an uncharacteristic sharpness, almost causing Obi-wan to flinch. She started to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped around in front of her, forcing her to stop and look at him. “Alia, clearly we have things we need to discuss.” They had barely spoken since she sent him away after his Rako Hardeen stunt a few months ago.The air had been thick and tense between them since the arrival of the Vigilance, save the few brief minutes in the forest. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-wan, I don’t think I want to discuss anything with you<em> .” </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan grimaced. “Are you <em> still </em>angry with me?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Obi-wan, no.” She sighed, and, grabbing his hand, pulled him through the closest door, which happened to be an empty bunk. She faced him, looking him in the eye. “I am still just feeling very unsure of what I am doing, particularly after <em> that </em> mission of yours. And today certainly didn’t help. I’m so tired of all this.” She was still holding his hand, but she released it then, taking a step back- a physical manifestation of the emotional distance that stretched between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alia. I <em> am </em> sorry.” He hung his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not apologize to me.” Anger flared briefly around her. “I need to walk this path. Solve this myself.” She sighed. “I’m just very….raw, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do feel my actions certainly caused you to question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your boneheaded, insensitive stunt, oh great High Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic, was only a small part of what led me to question my path.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan smiled gently at her and led her to sit on one of the bunks. “Alia, please believe me when I say I will forever regret the pain I put you and everyone else dear to me through. I would hate to lose the really important thing, our<em> friendship </em>, because I’m an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“An ass,” she corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,  yes, of course. An ass.” He chuckled, then furrowed his brows, casting his eyes down to the thin mattress they sat on. “Your path is your own, Alia, but you need to understand that I will support whatever you decide, champion it, need be, and that I will help you however I can.” He brushed the soft hairs that had fallen loose from her braid away from her face, and smiled softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>She pursed her lips, scowling at him. That wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for, if he was honest. “You’re making it incredibly difficult for me to continue to be angry with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “I thought you said you <em> weren’t </em>still angry with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I lied.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned toward her. “You’re good at a fair many things, my dear, but you are a dreadful liar.”</p><p> </p><p>She closed the distance between them a few more centimeters. “You may want to chat with all my marks who don’t realize what a good liar I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure they aren’t just dazzled by your beauty?” He closed the distance more, gambling for her to close the remaining distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“That goes without saying, General.” She held still, calling his bluff, waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>He lost the gamble. In a heartbeat, he had gathered her in his arms and was kissing her fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled away regretfully, both a bit dizzy from the intensity. “Why don’t you stay aboard, get some rest? Our next jump is short.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Get some rest, my ass.” He shrugged casually, not denying his hidden meaning. “Where are you jumping to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cato Neimoidia.” </p><p> </p><p>She did some calculations in her head before answering. “Alright. My ship was feeling sluggish on the stick, anyway. Think someone can take a look?”</p><p> </p><p>“My men are at your disposal.” He stood and pulled her to her feet. “Now, before Cody starts screaming for me, I should return to the bridge.” He gave her a quick, sweet kiss. “Dinner later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she said, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p> They went their separate ways, only a couple clones spotting their surreptitious exit from the empty bunk room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was much later, late into the evening, when Obi-wan found himself awake and alone in his bed, sitting up reading reports. He was just nearly ready to turn his lights out when his door chimed. </p><p> </p><p>“Enter,” he called, </p><p> </p><p>In came Alia, hair loose and damp from a shower. She lifted her tunic off over her head and threw it to the side as soon as the door slid shut behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,” Obi-wan greeted, trying to hide the note of surprise in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“General Kenobi,” she purred, sliding her leggings over her hips and down her legs. Just like that, Obi-wan had a delightfully naked woman in his quarters. </p><p> </p><p>She took away his datapad, pulled the covers off of him, and climbed on to his bunk to straddle him. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan smirked. “And what brings you here so late?” Unable to resist, his hands reached for her, running up the length of her smooth, strong back and back down again, cupping her backside. </p><p> </p><p>“I came for some <em>rest,” </em>she whispered, blazing a trail of kisses across his chest. “And a little recreation,” she said again, now lighting his skin on fire with kisses and nips down his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I am at your service then,” he said, tangling his fingers in her thick hair as she set him ablaze with her touch.</p><p> </p><p>She tugged on the waist of his sleep pants, and he obliged by lifting his hips for her to work them down his legs. Her hands and then her mouth were on him, nearly catching him off guard at the quickness. He moaned her name, seeing stars as she worked him into a fever. </p><p> </p><p>When his breathing became erratic and he wasn’t sure he could manage to control himself much longer, he pulled her up, and flipped their position, pinning her under his body. He kissed her forcefully, his hands everywhere, making her arch into him, seeking more pressure from his body.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t have all the fun, my dear,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed into her then, making her gasp, wrapping her strong legs around his hips. He pumped into her, more forcefully and heated than they normally went about this, but his urgency to consume her was spurring him on, and she was not protesting it. Far from it, as she begged him to go on, take from her, give to her. Her tone was hushed, not wanting to make the whole ship aware of their late night activities, but her pleads to him were crystal clear. </p><p> </p><p>His hand slid between them, finding the sweet bundle of nerves. His fingers matched the urgency of his hips, and, before long, she was riding out her climax, her arm flung over her face to muffle her moans. He followed her in short order, hips bucking and losing their rhythm. He pushed her arm away and muffled her cries with his mouth instead. </p><p> </p><p>They finally stilled, Obi-wan lying on top of her, resting his head to hers, both panting, their hearts thumping in their ears. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan huffed out an exhausted laugh. “Kriffing hell,” he swore, collapsing onto her. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed, too, and trailed her fingers lightly down his back, making him shutter. “Indeed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was awoken far too early the next morning, completely entangled with Alia. She was still asleep, despite the insistent beep of his comm. He pulled it to him with a wave of his hand, as to not disturb the pleasantly naked woman he was wrapped around.</p><p> </p><p>“Blast it, Cody, do you know what time it is?” he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Apologies, General, but we’ve received word from Coruscant. You’re needed at the temple.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan groaned again. He did <em> not </em>want to deal with the council right now. “What about Cato Nemoidia?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> The 501st has been rerouted and will be arriving there soon. We are nearly there and will reroute to jump to Coruscant from there after Master Valdosa departs.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Cody. Let me gather my wits about me and I will be on the bridge shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes sir.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alia groaned in his arms as he put down the comm. “This is entirely too early to be functioning, Obi-wan.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her shoulder, running his hand down the length of her side, enjoying the pleasure of a warm naked body pressed to him for a few seconds more. “I don’t disagree, but here we are, my dear.” </p><p> </p><p>She rolled to her back and pulled him down to her, kissing him softly, before resigning herself to starting her day, Obi-wan following suit and accepting his fate, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, Alia was blasting toward whatever her next destination was, while Obi-wan and the Vigilance made the jump to hyper speed toward Coruscant. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later, memories of Alia pressed to his body still on his mind and filling his senses, he found himself in the council chambers. The meeting was about an urgent message. </p><p> </p><p>An urgent message from Mandalore. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Satine! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, originally, this chapter and the previous one had Obi-wan and Alia on a much different path than what I ultimately had them take. Considering I wrote this whole story in bits and pieces and not in any chronological order, the original route of these two chapters just did NOT work with the overall narrative and took some rewriting to smooth out their trajectory. I fussed with it for quite a while, so I hope the final draft works out. </p><p>From here on out, it's all good times, if you consider having your heart ripped out and handed back to you a good time! </p><p>PS- Please don't think poorly of poor Bali! We all know that Obi-wan, Anakin, and (especially, in my book) Ahsoka were BAMFs at Bali's age, but everyone is different and not everyone is going to handle being alone when enemies arrive to occupy an uninhabited moon as well as those three would have at Bali's age, Jedi or not! (Yes, I'm as protective of younglings and padawans as Alia is).</p><p>PPS- some of my smut aversion is particularly because I'm writing Obi-wan. While I don't think Ob-wan is a prude, I do think he's such a freaking gentleman that he would be remiss to be at all crass when discussing matters of a sexual nature. So, for whatever reason, with that in mind, I have a hard time writing anything terribly raunchy or explicit for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Pieces of Obi-wan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alia finds Obi-wan in the aftermath of Duchess Satine's murder and works to pick up the pieces of her grief stricken friend.</p>
<p>Takes places directly after the events of "The Lawless."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alia heard of the Duchess’ death via the holonet in a dingy little cantina on Corellia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat at the bar, eating the first halfway decent meal she’d had in a week, the breaking news came over the holoscreen above the bar. The duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze, had been murdered during a violent coup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her food suddenly tasted like ash, her stomach soured. Obi-wan had been on Mandalore. He’d gone there to help Satine, to save her. And he had done so against the council’s orders. Only Anakin and herself knew what he had done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia threw a handful of credits onto the bar, and sprinted to the GAR hangar, yelling at a mechanic to prep her ship. She needed to be in Coruscant, and she needed to be there now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had pushed the small fighter to its limits to get back to the temple,  and was sprinting through the halls as soon as her feet hit the ground. She had blessedly hit the temple in the middle of the night, so she could hold off on a debriefing with the council, especially since no one knew she’d arrived home just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet delivered her to Obi-wan’s quarters within minutes of her arrival, and she rang the call button. No response. She reached out through the Force, and knew he was there, the Force swirling around him, ripe with grief. She hurriedly keyed in his code and entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small living space was dark, but she saw him silhouetted on his sofa against the dull glow of Coruscant, filtering through the windows. She turned on a light, and took in a sharp breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her. His face was dry, but sorrow etched it. He was still dressed in some Mandalorian’s armor. His hair was a mess, matted in sweat and someone’s- his?- blood. Grief washed off of him in waves, assailing all of her senses. His elbows rested on his knees, his hands hung limply between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gone, Alia.” It was barely a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sunk to her knees in front of him, taking his face in her hands. “Oh my friend, I am so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her touch seemed to shatter the remaining fragile dam holding Obi-wan‘s grief at bay, as a heartrending sob shook him. She climbed up onto the sofa next to him, gathering him in her arms. He clung to her, weeping, his fists bunched in her jumpsuit, head buried into her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but Obi-wan’s devastation was so thick you could almost taste it in the air. The strong, noble Jedi and high general of the Grand Army of the Republic was a shattered mess in her arms, and she cried with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the shaking sobs subsided into sniffles. His grip loosened on her collar. She rubbed his back, though it was a clumsy affair with the Mandalorian armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away, but not far, and she gathered his hands in her lap. He didn’t look at her, just studied their hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles. She waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally took a deep breath. “He killed her right in front of me.” Again, it was barely a whisper. She squeezed his hands, sending him peace and comfort, as much as she could. “He ran her through, like he did Qui-Gon.” She felt tears spring to her eyes again, memories of a great, kind man being struck down still sharp and painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She untangled her hands from his, and wiped tears off his face. “My heart breaks for you.” She pulled him to her, resting her head against his. “But, my dear Obi-wan, you can’t stay in some strange Mandalorian’s armor. Maker only knows what you might catch.” He gave a strange little sobbing laugh, and nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, and pulled him to his feet. “I’ll help you, love.” He nodded again, and let her lead him to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat him on the edge of his bed and started fussing with his gauntlets. How the hell did Mandalorians wear this daily? “Sh-sh-she died in my arms.” Alia was hit by another wave of sorrow, and she wasn’t sure if it was his or hers. She pulled the first gauntlet off, quietly noting blood, and tried not to think of whose it might be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell silent while she systematically worked the armor off his body. He was listless, just allowing her to manipulate him to work the different bits of armor off. When she was done, she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, now red and glassy from crying. She offered him a small smile, and he pressed his cheek into her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, sir, is ridiculous. Your heart is broken, not your spine.” She hauled him back to his feet and led him into his fresher, where she started a shower for him. She waited a beat to see if he would move to pull off the filthy flight suit, but he made no effort. She was sure if left to his own devices, he would just stand in the shower in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without comment, she quickly undressed him, refraining from commenting on his battered and bruised body. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know, and she certainly didn’t want him replaying the events that had left him near catatonic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved him into the shower once the water was warm, and, realizing that standing still was about all he could accomplish, she quickly stripped and joined him. Wordlessly, she washed his hair and beard and gently scrubbed his body. There were several nasty looking bruises she felt could benefit from some bacta patches, but, at least for now, she would be happy if he was clean and resting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scrubbed herself quickly, considering it had been awhile since her last shower, and was just about to reach to shut the water off when Obi-wan suddenly reached for her and pulled her to him in an embrace, his cheek resting against her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, just letting the warm water wash over them, trying to quiet her mind so she could send him peace and strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood like that until the water began to run cool, and she broke from his embrace to turn it off. She left him there, hoping maybe he could find the strength to come out on his own,  and found them clean towels. She wrapped one around herself, and then pulled Obi-wan out and began drying him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him from where she was drying his legs. He was watching her intently. “Doing what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, an incredulous look on her face. “Because I care about you, Obi-wan. You would do the same for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, because I would never need to. You would never be so foolish as to form such an attachment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran a hand over his cheek, cupping his chin. “Well, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” she said, gently, before standing on her toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes, and a single tear leaked out. She wiped it away quickly with her thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to get them both dressed, herself in borrowed sleep clothes, far too big on her, and, after forcing him to drink a large glass of water, she settled him into his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan, would you prefer I go, or would you like me to stay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her by the wrist, and, for the first time since she’d walked into find him catatonic on his sofa, he showed his actual strength, dragging her down to the bed. “Please. Please stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed his damp hair away from his forehead, then leaned in to kiss it. Without another word, she gently climbed over him and under the cover, slipping herself in tight to his back. He grabbed her hand that draped over his waist and clung to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With help from her, whether he knew it or not, though she suspected he did know, Obi-wan drifted off to sleep. She prayed to the Force that he would sleep a dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed awake for much longer, only drifting into a fitful sleep as the first light of dawn began to peek over the edge of the city-planet’s horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning came too soon for Alia’s taste, but Obi-wan, restored a bit by a few hours of rest, was functional. To a degree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got him up and into his living space and made them both tea. She suggested meditation, but he shook his head no. She sighed, resigned. She couldn’t fathom his level of grief. She grieved for him, but she couldn’t completely understand the level of his loss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, she settled on continuing to care for his physical needs. She rummaged around in his kitchen, sparsely supplied as he spent so little time there; preferring to take his meals in the mess, at Dex’s, or eat whatever she cooked, if she was home. She managed to come up with a package of soup, wrinkling her nose at it, not a fan of packaged food unless it was deemed necessary. But, the man needed something to fuel him other than grief and tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she was heating it over the cooktop, he spoke, the first time since he had practically begged her to stay. “I should have stayed with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at him, staring into his mug of tea. She was happy to see he was actually drinking it. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All those years ago. I should have stayed with her. She’d still be alive. Hells, Qui-Gon would probably still be alive. He would have trained Anakin.” She saw a tear roll down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pinched her lips into a tight line, and, turning off the heat, went and kneeled in front of him again. “Obi-wan, you don’t know that.” He inhaled to start to argue with her, but she shook her head to silence him. “Maybe they would still be alive. Or maybe not. Maybe Maul still killed Qui-Gon on Naboo. Maybe Anakin stayed a slave. Maybe you stayed with your duchess, and you were both killed- this is Mandalore we’re talking about. Maybe it would have been a fairytale ending.” He was looking at her now, listening. “My point, my dear friend, is that you cannot dwell on pasts that did not happen. Futures that never will be. You,” she pokes him in the chest, “must focus on the here.” She poked him again for emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like Master Yoda.” She caught just the slightest upturn in his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Yoda is very wise and has gifted you and I both with that wisdom. You know I’m right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded solemnly, staring back into his tea, as if searching for answers. She took the mug from him and gathered his hands into hers. “Look, I’m not saying you aren’t allowed your grief. But you must not dwell on the what ifs. Mourn</span>
  <em>
    <span> Satine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my friend, but don’t mourn what was never a possibility.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her again, studying her features carefully. She was relieved to see his eyes were clearer this morning, though tired. She squeezed his hands tight, handed him his mug, and went back to the soup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was just setting a bowl of the soup in front of him, getting ready to argue with him over his lack of appetite, when Anakin burst through the door. They both startled at the sudden and panicked entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan! Are you ok? I just got back. I tried to return as fast as I could.” Anakin was in a frenzy, so Alia laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder to calm him, not wanting more out of control emotions swirling around the small space. Before she could speak, Obi-wan answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have certainly had better days, Anakin.” He played it off, though, not letting Anakin see the extent of his anguish. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>him hide his grief behind his shields, fortifying it against Anakin’s strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia rolled her eyes and returned to the galley. Her comm went off. “Oh, hells,” She swore. Obi-wan looked over at her, in question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go to the council. They need to debrief me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw a strickened look flash over Obi-wan’s features for a fraction of a second before his mask of calm came back. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let Anakin see him broken, it was clear now. That was for her only. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go to my quarters and change.” She looked down at the oversized sleep clothes she’d borrowed without asking. “Anakin, can you stay with him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Anakin plopped down next to Obi-wan, and waved his hand to turn on the small holo screen. Blessedly, he found a pod race instead of turning on any news broadcast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan,” he looked up at her. “Eat that.” She savagely pointed at the soup cooling in front of him. He opened his mouth to argue but shut it at the look she flashed him, opting to pick up the spoon. “Good. I’ll bring something more appetizing when I come back, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, as he chewed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped over to him before leaving, and cupped his cheek. “Focus on the here, alright?” He looked up at her, his eyes wet with tears she knew he would not cry with Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again. “Yes, alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled gently at him, and stroked his beard. “Good. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia made good on her promise, and came back several frustrating hours later, laden with food. She’d gone to Dex’s, and had been sent back to Obi-wan with his favorites. Anakin was still with him, and they were playing a quiet game of dejarik. Anakin stayed and ate, and Obi-wan, spurred on by his desire to hide the true depth of his grief from Anakin, ate a decent meal, much to Alia’s relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, after Anakin had said his goodbyes, Alia gave Obi-wan the option of her leaving, giving him space to grieve in private, but he’d pulled her back into his bed, this time falling asleep tightly wound around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, in the middle of the night, Obi-wan woke her, seeking physical distraction. She was surprised, but accepted his ministrations and returned them in kind. They both fell back to sleep, this time naked, sweat drying against their skin, once again Obi-wan clutching to her as if she were a life preserver in the stormy seas of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why she was very surprised when she awoke in the morning to find him up, beard freshly trimmed, hair immaculate, in the process of donning the gauntlets of his battle armor. He smiled at her when she sat up, blinking sleep and confusion from her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. I was trying to let you sleep.” The cheerful timbre of his voice had returned, though Alia could sense the turmoil of grief beneath his carefully prepared veneer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re leaving?” she asked, climbing out of his bed, and pulling on her tunic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. The 212th and 501st are re-deploying today.” He stepped over to her and, lifted her chin with his gloved hand, and kissed her. “Thank you,” he whispered, resting his forehead to hers for a moment. A kiss on her head and a cheerful goodbye, and General Kenobi, not the shattered Obi-wan, was gone, off to fight another battle, distracting himself once again from the grief that seemed to plague him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Alia let out a breath, shoulders slumping. Pulling on the rest of her clothes, she made his bed, threw their used towels into the laundry shoot, and left, to return to her quarters and her part of this endless, painful mess of a war.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Live to fight another day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Alia returns from another secret mission badly injured, Obi-wan is left with some uncomfortable thoughts and feelings that he doesn't quite know how to handle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for injuries/discussion of injuries.</p>
<p>Extreme liberties taken with injuries, medical treatments, and how healers work within the Jedi temple. All I know is Alia got fucked up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-wan had heard that Alia had returned to the temple. It was unusual for her not to at least send him a message when she returned, but they hadn’t seen each other in quite some time, both heavily in the throws of the war. There was a good chance she hadn’t known he was on Coruscant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, he bought a bottle of wine and headed toward her quarters. He was surprised when her door didn’t open at his approach, as it often did, so keyed into his whereabouts she always seemed to be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, as he was sure she was there, he could sense her close by when he reached out through the Force. So, he pushed the call button and waited, willing himself not to fidget. Just as he was about to hit it again, the door slid open. Obi-wan gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia, what the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, too, Obi-wan,” she retorted, her face tight with pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be in the halls of healing, not here, alone.” She had turned and walked away, Obi-wan assumed it was an invitation for him to come in. She disappeared into her fresher, where Obi-wan caught up to her and got a better look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been mid strip when Obi-wan arrived, made apparent by the pile of shredded and bloodied clothes lying on the floor. She stood in nothing now but her underwear and a ripped undershirt, covered in deep, dark bruises, lacerations, and abrasions. Both her eyes were blackened and at some point her nose had been bleeding. Blood matted her hair, and a deep, ragged slash ran from the hair line down along her jaw. He could hear her breathing was labored and ragged, almost wet sounding, and she wobble where she stood, struggling with a woefully inadequate medical kit with one hand, her right one clenched to her abdomen. He could feel her body singing in agony through the Force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened- wait, never mind that. Alia, you need medical attention.” He examined her face; her pupils were wildly mismatched; one blown wide, and the other a tiny pinhole. Obi-wan had seen enough field injuries to know this was way beyond a couple of bacta patches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waved him off, wincing in pain at even that small movement. “I’m fine. A shower and some rest will do me wonders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell it will. You are clearly not thinking straight. I’m calling for the healers to come get you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do no such-“ Her eyes rolled back in her head suddenly and she crumbled, like her bones had disappeared. He barely caught her with the Force, saving her from hitting the floor and causing herself more damage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping her up gently- he wasn’t even sure he should move her by the look of her, but the floor was so cold- he lay her on her bed, checked her vitals, and draped a blanket over her. “At least you can’t argue with me now when I call the healers,” he said to his unconscious friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan had been right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her right wrist is broken in multiple places, which will require surgery to repair. The left one has some ligament damage but should heal well with bacta infusions. Six ribs are fractured, and, from that, both lungs are punctured, and the left has collapsed.” Master Che took a breath to continue. “She has internal bleeding and significant head trauma. Not to mention contusions and lacerations, well, everywhere.” She sighs and looks up from her datapad. “Thank goodness you paid her a visit when you did, Master Kenobi, as I suspect she very well could have died if her injuries had gone unattended.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan felt the blood rush from his face. The realization of how close he came to losing Alia not even a year after losing Satine hit him like a demolition droid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Will she be alright, Master Che?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, with a bit of time. She’s nearly stable enough now to handle a trip to the bacta tank, and we should be able to perform the surgery on her wrist tomorrow. We’ve done a few bacta infusions already, and are seeing improvements on her more internal injuries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan nodded, relief washing over him. She wasn’t going to be happy about this when she woke, but at least she’d be healthy in short enough order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good friend, Master Kenobi,” Che said, her emphasis on “friend” not lost on Obi-wan. “Do you know how this happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan shook his head. “No, I’m sorry to say I don’t. Master Valdosa runs clandestine operations and does not share the details with me, as a security measure. While she was conscious when I arrived at her quarters, she lost consciousness within the span of a minute or two.” He looked down at Alia’s pale face, tubes and sensors running from all over her body. “Frankly, I don’t know how she managed to walk through the temple to her quarters, let alone fly herself home from wherever she was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Master Che pursed her lips together. “Hmmm...well, I hope we’re able to find out at least where she has been. I have cleaned all of her wounds thoroughly, and we’re analyzing some samples to be sure there are no foreign substances to be concerned with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Yoda typically gives her her mission directives. Perhaps he can fill in the holes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master Kenobi. I will contact him. Please feel free to stay. I’m sure she’ll appreciate a friendly face when she awakes.” She smiled at him with that, and headed out down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan spent two hours beside Alia’s bed. Despite his worry for his friend, the knowledge that she would, with some time, be alright actually made the wait a bit of a chance to rest for him. He passed the time catching up on his reading and even dozed off for a few minutes, the soft beeps and hums of the machines monitoring and medicating Alia lulling him to sleep. Master Che’s learner healers and medical droids came and went, checking Alia’s vitals and adjusting medications and bacta infusions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft groan from the bed caused him to get up and reach for her hand, her left one, gently. Alia’s eyes blinked open and, after a moment of confusion, focused on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there,” he said quietly, smiling at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned again. “I told you I didn’t want to come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid dropping unconscious on your fresher floor while arguing with me about it negated any thoughts you had on that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t arguing…” she trailed off as she winced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A debate for another time, perhaps,” he said, patting her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted uncomfortably then inhaled sharply which made her gasp, then winced. A vicious cycle of discomfort caused by her damaged lungs. She settled, closing her eyes for a moment. Obi-wan wondered if she’d drifted off or if she was meditating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like shit.” She opened her eyes again and looked at him, almost as if it was his fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to say that this is the very rare occasion that you do, in fact, look like shit, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, then fussed with the oxygen tube taped to her face. “I assume that since you’re teasing me that I’m not dying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled broadly at her. “You will live to fight another day. Though that day certainly won’t be tomorrow.” He paused, remembering his conversation with Master Che. “There is the matter of how you ended up in this state. Master Che will have some questions for you regarding at least where you were, if Master Yoda hasn’t already answered them for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut, and Obi-wan was shocked to see some tears pop out from under her long lashes. He brushed her mind softly and knew these weren’t tears from physical pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia, what happened?” He tried to hide the pleading note from his voice but failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, then winced again at her aching chest, and shook her head. “It went all wrong, Obi-wan.” More tears ran down her face. “I was crossed by my contact, and was ambushed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted uncomfortably again, trying and failing to find a more comfortable position. She swiped away tears with her less battered hand. “There were half a dozen of them, commando droids, they were on me before I could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. I...I fought them all off as best I could, but ten was….a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fought off </span>
  <em>
    <span>six </span>
  </em>
  <span>commando droids single handedly?” he asked in dismay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> That was an impressive feat for any Jedi, though he had a suspicion that there was more to her story. “And you didn’t have your lightsaber on you, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, grimacing at the lecture she assumed was coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying you were ambushed by six commando droids, barehanded, and then managed to fly yourself back home? I’m not even mad. That’s amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did have a blaster,” she countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia, my dear, I’ve gone head to head with enough commando droids to know that a blaster really isn’t always that much of a help,” he said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish I had seen the signs I was getting crossed. I should have known!” She winced in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shushed her a bit. “You have quite the head injury, Alia. The details are likely to be foggy. Give it some time.” She pursed her lips together, squeezing her eyes shut again. More tears. Obi-wan wiped them away gently. He changed the subject in hopes to take her mind off of her attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Che said you should be able to take a trip to the bacta tank later tonight. That should help tremendously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia groaned grandly, this time in disgust. “Oh gods, no. Just let me die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I read your list of injuries? Because avoiding the bacta tank isn’t really an option, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Alright,” she agreed, as if she had a say in the matter. She sighed and closed her eyes. “I think I’m going to sleep, or do you and the healers have a say in that, as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “No, my dear. I think sleep would be excellent.” She was drifting off almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed for a while longer, but Master Che shooed him out when they came to prepare her for the bacta tank. “I’m sure you have other duties to attend to, Master Kenobi. She’ll be alright. Cranky, but alright.” He chuckled at that, and excused himself, gladly leaving the kind and eternally patient healer to deal with what would likely be a cantankerous and grumpy Alia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan returned to the halls of healing the next morning to find Alia awake and propped up a bit with a massive pile of pillows. Some of her rosy color had returned to her cheeks, though she still looked gaunt, her face pinched in discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him cheerfully, though he could sense she was putting on a show for his benefit. “How was the bacta? A nice relaxing swim?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scowled at him. “I can smell it on me. Blessedly, Master Che knocked me out for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan smirked. “That was probably more for her benefit than yours, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a sarcastic laugh and scowled at him. Then winced. “Blast it to hell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over twenty years of friendship and you can still learn something about someone. Today Obi-wan realized that Alia was a terrible patient. He smirked to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, really, how are you feeling this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “A bit better. Less woozy, but everything still generally hurts. My head is pounding and everything they give me for it makes me sick.” She pouted. “And I have to blow in this thing.” She waved at the spirometer on the tray next to. “Which bloody hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a calming breath. “Ok. I’m done. This is what it is and it will end.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand. “Indeed. The best thing you can do now is rest and meditate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him. “Tell me, General Kenobi, when was the last time you were in here and meditated?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He never has. He’s usually too busy trying to escape.” Master Che walked in, followed by a surgical droid. “Time to repair that wrist, Master Valdosa,” she said with a patient smile. “You’re strong enough now that I’m not too worried about the anesthesia.” She turned to Obi-wan. “Master Kenobi, you’ll have to come back later. Don’t need you hanging around, getting under foot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed. “Yes, Master Che. I am expected in the council as it is.” He turned to Alia, “Master Valdosa, I will pay you a visit later. Rest. Meditate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia and Master Che both scoffed at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two full days before Alia was able to hit the milestones Master Che had set for her to be released from the ward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan had struggled to maintain a modicum of detachment to Alia while she healed. It was no secret that they were close friends, but Obi-wan knew there would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>discussions </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he followed through with his desire to stay by her side night and day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he and Alia discussed a great many things in their times together, they tended to skirt around the issue of the depth of their friendship. Obi-wan understood that he walked a narrow line himself in regards to his feelings for Alia- not necessarily romantic attachment, but because of the level he depended on her as a friend, confidante, and counselor- particularly since Satine’s death. Alia was his rock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia was far better at staying clear headed about such matters. He was her friend. A dear friend, and of course they were intimate in ways that you wouldn’t be with most friends, but she had a wild streak of that in her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>sex and she had it with who she could on the regular. It was no secret between them. He actually took comfort that he was unbothered by it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would tell himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if your attachment to her ran too deep, wouldn’t you be jealous?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, it was the intimacy of their friendship that was the problem. Not the physical intimacy. She could have fun with anyone but not feel comfortable sharing her deepest concerns over the order and her place within it. She saved those thoughts for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of this was good, but he also didn’t want it to end. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. He needed the stability and calm and reassurance she gave him. She helped him root himself in the Force when the battles and grief shook him loose. She could fortify him with one simple conversation and it would last him weeks on the battlefield, her words a balm of wisdom and assurance that he was strong and capable. But he knew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his need for her, instead of the Force, could be his downfall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, the war was unending, and, if he was honest with himself, he thought more and more often about taking Alia and leaving the order. Like he should have done with Satine as a young man. Like he should have done when they were reunited, before she was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should leave now before it’s too late again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was a new refrain to an old thought. And it unsettled him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d thought all of this over and over during the two days Alia fought to master her uncooperative body. He thought of it as he went to and from council meetings, as he sat in briefings, as he took his meals and attempted to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he thought of it now as he lay in Alia’s bed, listening to her even breaths as she slept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he would talk with her tomorrow about this. She would have insight on handling it, he was sure. Maybe it would just feel better to get it off his chest. She would probably insist he meditate on it- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he should without needing her reminder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe she’ll agree with you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pushed that thought down, hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed out a sigh and rolled to his side, facing Alia. He traced a finger down her battered but improving face and stared at her for a while, before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-wan awoke in bed, Alia wrapped tightly in his arms. The room wasn’t hers in the temple, though it felt familiar. The bed was exceedingly comfortable, and the soft light of morning filtered through windows along the wall he faced. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alia stirred and looked up at him, her face fresh and rosy again, every trace of cuts and bruises gone. “Good morning, my love,” she said softly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was not an endearment they used with each other; an unspoken agreement. They knew it pushed them past the line they walked carefully. But it felt familiar and right, like he’d heard it a thousand times. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled at her and kissed her. “Good morning.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next thing he knew he was sitting on a comfortable low sofa on a sun warmed balcony, Alia next to him, her legs tucked up underneath her, reading a holonovel and drinking caf. He himself had a datapad and a mug of tea. He doesn’t know how he got here, but if he thinks on it he remembers sleepy, soft sex and a morning of little, domestic rituals and habits, all of which felt familiar and well worn. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He then finds himself walking down a quiet street, Alia with him, her hand in his. The city now looks familiar. It’s Hanna City, on Chandrilla. Of course it’s Hanna City, he thought next. You’ve been here for ages. Had he? He certainly knew where they were heading. She smiled up at him, her honey blonde hair loose and shining in Chandrilla’s warm sun. Oh how he loved her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re in a market next, buying food. She holds a meiloorun up for him to smell, and he sees the ring on her finger. He smiles at her and confirms he thought it was a good selection. He reaches for a bottle of hot sauce- she was almost out, he knew for some reason- and sees the matching ring on his own hand, a small hint of a tan line peeking out as his hand reaches for the bottle. Of course. He hasn’t taken it off in quite some time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later, they’re in their kitchen. Of course it’s theirs. He remembers building that table for her. She has been teaching him how to properly cook, so he’s in charge of the dish on the cooktop. She’s nearby, slicing meiloorun for their dessert. The kitchen isn’t large, but he thinks back on how pleased she had been with it when they first looked at the little house.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again in that comfortable bed, a night sky out those bedroom windows- an actual night sky. Unlike Coruscant, Hanna City didn’t fill the sky with artificial light. That’s part of the reason they chose this place. So they can see the stars for which they fought so hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alia moves on top of him, her body glistening with sweat, her face alight with pleasure. “I love you, Obi-wan,” she says as she falls apart. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I love you,” he tells her, as he’s done a million times since they left. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes with a start. A familiar bed- Alia’s- in a familiar room. He had been clinging tightly to her before he startled awake, as he always does. He looks down at her. Her face is still mottled with blue-green and yellowing bruises, the large laceration healing well, just a bright pink line now. There’s a low hum, the oxygenator Master Che had insisted she sleep with for a while longer as her lungs gained their strength, a tube running from it to Alia’s healing face. She’s sleeping quietly, happy to be in her own bed, despite its lack of comfort like their bed on Chan-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops his train of thought. Oh no. He thinks back over the dream. Was it a dream? It had felt very real. Then he remembers the words spoken before he had woken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, not good,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said in the beginning, this story follows the canon timeline and is only an AU in the sense that Obi-wan's got a friend who's company he enjoys on many levels. So, no spoilers, but I'm sad and excited about the end!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What's different this time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-wan is on edge for reasons he cannot quite understand as he sees Alia off on her next mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place at some point before the Siege of Mandalore arc in Season 7. In my head, Obi-Wan and Anakin are headed to what I believe is Yerbana, where we find them in the beginning of "Old Friends Not Forgotten." Playing a little fast and loose with time here, so if the timing doesn't work perfectly, pretend not to notice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-wan woke up in his quarters on the Vigilance, with Alia wrapped in his arms. It was a rare treat to travel with her. She would be leaving later that day- her first mission since her ambush and subsequent arduous recovery- rendezvousing with a contact to travel deep into Separatist space. While this was hardly the first time she had done that, Obi-wan couldn’t help but feel a cold knot in his stomach. Something felt off. He pulled her closer to him with that thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she had her own quarters on the ship, but had taken to sleeping with Obi-wan the very first night of this long trip. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stirred in her sleep, rolling to her stomach, the covers sliding down to reveal the muscular plain of her back. He traced lazy circles with his fingers against her skin while thinking through intel they had received regarding the Vigilance’s destination. It was still early; he had two hours before he was due on the bridge, barring any issues, and her rendezvous wasn’t until later in the day. So, he sighed contentedly, happy to have this soft, quiet moment before returning to war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She woke then, turning her head to look at him through heavy lidded eyes and a curtain of hair. He brushed the honey colored hair off her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “Morning.” Then her brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He was honest, there wasn’t much point in trying to hide his unease from her, even if it was vague and formless. “I’ve just had a bad feeling about this since we left Coruscant.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out through the Force, the little crease between her brows forming when she concentrated. Then she opened them. “I don’t know, my friend. I just sense the same thing I always do. War.” She then pushed herself up and kissed him gently. She turned toward him and nestled in close to him, head against his chest. It was a small bunk- Jedi generals weren’t really expected to have company- but her small frame and the fact that he tended to hold onto her like she might slip away in his sleep made the accommodations acceptable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet then. He traced patterns on her shoulder blades, breathing in the scent of her, trying to burn it into his brain. She, nestled in so close, ran fingers over scars on his chest and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that a few minutes, before Obi-wan, wordlessly, rolled her to her back, bringing himself over top of her, and kissed her. It didn’t possess the typical fierceness that their kisses tended to hold, but it was as passionate. His hands moved to her breasts, then played over her nipples, and she arched into him, seeking. Wanting more of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time together, as he quietly moved over her, finding every secret spot, felt different. And he felt the urge to make it count. Make it last. So, he took his time, and she matched him. Their shields slipped as he filled her, and their emotions swirled together, just as their bodies did. When they crashed over the peak together this time, it’s intensity outstripped everything. And, as Obi-wan lay there, Alia pulled tight to him as they caught their breath, he couldn’t help but think he was saying goodbye to her for the last time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, they were both dressed- Obi-wan in his battle armor, Alia in civilian clothes, allowing her to blend into her final destination. She sat at the tiny table in his quarters, reading from her datapad, flimis spread out around her, while Obi-wan made them each a mug of tea. His door chimed and Obi-wan called for the visitor to enter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin came in, smirking, as if he was hoping to catch them in the throes of passion. His half stumble and crumbled smile at finding them both fully dressed and going about their mornings betrayed his disappointment. Obi-wan had called him out only a few weeks ago regarding a clandestine call with Padmé, and Anakin seemed determined to catch him in a compromised position as some form of payback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia smiled up at him as Obi-wan greeted him. “Ahh, good morning, Anakin! Master Valdosa and I were just going to have a cup of tea and a chat before heading to the mess for breakfast. Care to join us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia cleared away her work and patted the chair next to her for him to sit. Anakin sat, and gave her a quick appraisal. “You look lovely.” Obi-wan turned to see her crinkling her nose and chuckling. She had expertly painted her face with makeup and was wearing a simple yet fine quality dress, looking far more like the wealthy Separatist she would be playing than a Jedi master. Her hair hung loose down her back, a very unusual sight for her, as she tended to keep it neatly braided around the temple. A few tendrils were pinned back from her face with shining pins that looked like dew in her silken hair. She was a vision, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said. “I’m afraid it’s the strange demands of this particular mission that allows me to be so lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan set a mug down in front of Anakin and sat across from Alia. “Well, you’re lovely no matter what you’re wearing,” Anakin said, smiling graciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Well, considering your particular tastes, I am incredibly flattered you would think so.” Anakin, caught off guard and unprepared for the subtle dig, especially coming from Alia, blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Obi-wan chuckled into his mug, but refrained from joining in on the fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin recovered his composure and wisely chose not to retort. The three chatted for a few minutes, Anakin mostly dominating the discussion over some modification he had made on one of his ships. Obi-wan only half listened, his mind still on the gnawing feeling in his stomach. Alia was a better audience for this type of discussion, anyway, as, like Anakin, she enjoyed flying and was a deft hand at it. Before long, duty called, and the trio separate to begin the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hours of the day clicked by, and Obi-wan found it difficult to focus, his mind distracted by an unease he couldn’t find a source for. Hyperspace travel, thankfully, needed little of his attention, so he spent his time on the bridge, muddling through where these feelings were coming from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia, restless from boredom with little to do as a guest on the Vigilance, seemed to walk laps through the ship, joining him and Anakin on the bridge, then disappearing into the bowels, chatting with clones, watching their training, and reading. Neither she nor Anakin seemed to sense what he was sensing, which made the cold, gnawing sensation all the more frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached their rendezvous point, somewhere in deep space, and dropped out of hyperspace, ahead of schedule. He found Alia in her quarters, backing her small bag. He noted that her lightsaber went in, stashed in a hidden pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would keep that on you, especially after what happened last time. Your lightsaber is your life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, checking her credits. “My dear, if I’m caught with a lightsaber, it means my death where I am heading. One bad mission out of hundreds of successful ones doesn’t necessitate a complete change in protocol.” She pulled a layer of her dress back, revealing a cleverly hidden holster and blaster. “I do have other means of protection.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped to her, holding her by her upper arms, and kissed the top of her head. “Blasters are so uncivilized, my love.” He bit his tongue as soon as he said it, the phrase forbidden, some unspoken agreement between them. They walked a tight line between friendship and romantic attachment- a line they had clearly muddled in recent weeks- and while his heart still ached over the loss of Satine, Alia was his closest confidante, a rock that held up his fragile foundation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked to his face, a small wave of panic washing over her features. She didn’t say anything, just quietly pulled away from his grasp, turning back to her supplies. She cleared her throat. “Well, yes. A blaster isn’t ideal, but it is safer than being caught, alone, in Separatist territory, disguised and carrying a lightsaber.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His comm buzzed then, and he answered it. “Go ahead, Cody.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“General, Master Valdosa’s ride has arrived. We are directing them to hangar 3-0-4.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cody. Please let General Skywalker know I will be escorting Master Valdosa to the hangar. He has the bridge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia was studying him when he looked up. “Obi-wan-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, my friend,” he chose his words more carefully this time. “Your ship will be waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He led her through the vast ship, both quiet. He didn’t know where she was going or even what new information she was hunting for. This was for her safety and his. The ship that waited for her would not be the one to deliver her to her final destination, he knew that much. This is how her missions went- leaving the safety of the Jedi and the Grand Army of the Republic, sometimes on private charters, sometimes disappearing into a crowd on a public transport. She would hop from one planet to the next, eventually getting to where she needed to be, gather what she needed, and then reversed her trip, landing safely back on Coruscant or on one of the GAR’s Venerators. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d always accepted it without question. This time, however, he wanted to slap a tracking beacon on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest room. A small conference room, by the looks of it. Without comment, he pulled her flush to his body, and kissed her ferociously. Her initial surprise was replaced in moments by matched intensity, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and knitted her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went on like that, lips and tongues exploring, fighting, devouring, his hands moving across her back and down her ribs, finding her hips and pulling them roughly against his. She responded to his every move with the same fire, the same passion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they broke apart, but not by much. They rested their foreheads together, her fingers still in his hair, his hands resting on her hips. They both struggled to calm their bodies, quiet their heart rates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the silence first. “Please, please be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing the coarse hair of his auburn beard. “What’s different this time, Obi-wan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet for a moment, his eyes shut, breathing her in. She was a rock. Strong, steadfast, calm, true. His most loyal friend. His caregiver, in all ways, picking up the pieces of Obi-wan Kenobi for practically two decades. Without question. Without fail. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>different? The cold knot dug at his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I wish I knew. But….but maybe when you are back. When you are safe….maybe.” He hesitated. Worried to express the whole thought that had just come to his mind. How could he allude to it without promising it? “Maybe it’s time we look at things differently. Together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back then, studying his eyes. He knew then that she understood. She only nodded, then kissed him again. Less fiery, this time sweetly, tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they moved apart this time, it was for good. He ran his hands down her dress, smoothing out where his sudden bout of passion had disturbed it, while she assessed her hair, tucking a loose pin back in. Obi-wan smoothed his hair and his tunic, then, with a centering breath, led her to the hangar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small shuttle awaited her, the pilot hidden from sight, another precaution, keeping all parties of her clandestine travels safe. He faced her once more, feeling the Force around them screaming for his attention but still unsure</span>
  <em>
    <span> what </span>
  </em>
  <span>it needed his attention on. He kissed her on her cheek, and smiled gently. She touched his cheek again, only briefly, there were clones around, after all. “Be careful.” She repeated his request back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you. We’ll talk when you are back.” She nodded in reply, then walked up the ramp. “Alia.” She stopped and  turned halfway to smile at him. “May the Force be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And may it be with you, dear Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She disappeared then into the shuttle. He stood there as it lifted up and out of the hangar, moving smoothly through the emptiness of the space around the Vigilance, and disappeared as a streak of light, into hyperspace. His heart clenched. His dread couldn’t be placed, but he knew her departure this time would be different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood quietly, resigned, knowing that the only thing he could do now was trust in the Force. And with that he commed Anakin. “Anakin, take us into hyperspace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alia has spent three weeks on Raxus, deep in the heart of the Separatist systems. At first, it had been rough going, then, within the last few days, her mission had suddenly wrapped itself up neatly. The neatness, in fact, unnerved her. She felt through the Force a little nudge that this wasn’t all it seemed to be. She hoped that getting back to the temple, speaking with Master Yoda or Master Windu would help her sort this unease out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat in a bar, alone, sorting out the details of traveling home. With the mess the galaxy was in, it would require far more planet hopping than she hoped, unless she could sweet talk her way onto a private ship of some sort. Not ideal, but sometimes it was appropriate. She flipped through flight info across the nearest star systems, trying to sort out a route that would either get her to Coruscant or would get her into Republic space, and, hopefully, onto a GAR ship, heading for home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then, as she nursed a glass of the potent liquor Raxus called whiskey, that she saw the man walk in. He was tall and broad, with a dark, handsome face, and decked out in battered Mandalorian armor, his helmet tucked under his arm. Mandalore was technically a neutral system, so it wasn’t hugely odd to see one on a Separatist planet. They tended to get around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down near her, and when he glanced over at her, she smiled at him. He smiled back. A bright, merry smile. “Hello there,” the big, dark Mandalorian drawled. She picked up a hint of the clipped accent, though this was a softer version from that of what she remembered from the duchess and the other delegates she had met that one, horrible time, what now felt a lifetime ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She racked her brain for the bit of Mando’a she knew, taught to her by Obi-wan and a few of the troopers. “Su cuy’gar, burc’ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile widened and he chuckled. “Su cuy’gar.” He was kind enough not to pick on her butcher job of his language. “You speak a little Mando’a?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s about the extent of it, I’m afraid.” She smiled back at him. The Force moved around him cheerfully, with a kind of purpose to it, as if it was drawing her to pay attention to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, but still more than most people.” The bartender set a glass down in front of him, and he tipped it to her, as in a toast. “Oya!” She knew that one, too. She raised her glass and, with her own “Oya!” took a drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Isaac Cal’at.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia Valdosa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay attention, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Force all but whispered to her again. So, she paid him attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, she had secured herself a ride to Ord Mantell, and lay naked, panting and laughing, in Isaac’s bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, or to the Force. She wasn’t sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you didn’t have to seduce me to get me to agree to giving you a ride,” Isaac joked from next to her, still sweaty from the thoroughness of his recent endeavors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She propped herself up on her elbow, tracing a finger over his wide, muscular chest. “I seduced you because you looked like fun. I can pay for my ride with credits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, did I meet your expectations?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say you exceeded them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed then, and pulled her to him, before turning off the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia drifted off to a restless sleep, her nerves on edge despite the series of exceptional climaxes. She dreamt of loss. Powerful loss, and betrayal, and then, finally, nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh noooo, what's Obi-wan sensing?!?</p>
<p>What's Alia dreaming about?</p>
<p>And, yes, my head cannon is that Anakin thinks he's super sneaky with Padme, but everyone is aware of their relationship. We won't talk about how things might have been different if Obi-wan had just TALKED to Anakin. </p>
<p>Mando'a translations<br/>Su cuy'gar: hello- lit "You're still alive."<br/>Burc'ya: friend<br/>Oya: Essentially cheers, in this context.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trust in the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Jedi are torn apart as Order 66 is put into action. Obi-wan and Alia find themselves reeling from the events, wondering what became of the other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a quick, short chapter because I can only dwell in the grief and pain of the aftermath of Order 66 for so long. The next chapter will be....fun, and longer. </p><p>Events of this chapter begin directly where we left off from the last.</p><p>Fact: I have no idea how the emergency beacon works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alia woke with a gasp, disoriented and terrified, feeling as if she’d been stabbed in the heart. Tears sprang to her eyes, and no amount of fighting could keep them from rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed shifted next to her, a large hand on her back. “Hey, are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She startled at his touch, her panic making her forget she wasn’t alone. <em>Isaac. His name was Isaa</em>c, she told herself, trying to center her reeling mind, calm her pounding heart. What had happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I had a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you.” She swiped at the tears, begging for them to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed her bare back. “It’s ok. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?” He curled a tendril of her hair around one of his fingers while he searched her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed out a breath, then took a long slow one in, picturing the oxygen calming all the fibers of her body. “No. You’re sweet. I’m ok. I’ll be ok. I think….I think I need to get to Coruscant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She untangled herself from the bedding and him, and began fumbling in the dark for her clothes. He turned the lights on, watching her. “Coruscant? What’s on Coruscant? I thought you were going to hitch a ride with us to Ord Mantell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was up now, and pulling her close to him. He was big and strong, and his arms around her felt comforting. “Why don’t you stay with us until Ord Mantell, like we agreed? Then you can go on to Coruscant from there.” He tilted her head up to look at him. “It’s not going to be any faster either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wilted into him, laying her head against his bare chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, accepting his small act of comfort. He was right. She was so far into Separatist space, it would take her ages to talk her way all the way home. Besides, she couldn’t even figure out WHY going home was so important. But the pull was fierce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. You’re right. That’s going to make the most sense.” She gave him a weak smile. “I think I fried a few brain cells waking up so fast. Thanks for being a voice of reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed her chastely. “You’re welcome. Why don’t we get you some food, and I’ll see how quickly we can get under way.” She nodded, feeling too distraught to come up with a better idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her go, and began pulling his own clothes on. She followed suit, and within a few minutes, she found herself sitting at a table in the mess of his big ship, caf in hand. It was still very early in the day, so only a few of his crew were up and about. Isaac was off to the side of the room with one of them, discussing an early departure. A holoscreen played on the far side, showing news via the holonet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was only staring at it, eyes unfocused, trying to place the foreboding feeling that had woken her so violently, when she recognized the image on the holo. The temple. On fire. The scroll across the screen read “Jedi Treason.” She jumped to her feet, knocking her caf over. The sound of Isaac calling to her registered in the back of her mind, but she walked toward the screen, now showing Chancellor Palpatine- no. Apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emperor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palpatine now, speaking in the senate. She looked around for volume control, but gave up, and with a flick of her hand, raised the volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand went to her mouth as she listened to his announcement in the senate. She wasn’t sure if she was going to faint or vomit, suddenly feeling both very cold and like every nerve in her body had been lit aflame. This couldn’t be true. The Jedi wouldn’t betray the Republic. It wasn’t real. This had to be a farce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isaac walked up behind her, and made a noise of contempt. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,”she breathed. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late in the evening when she heard her commlink go off. The one she reserved only for emergencies, buried deep in her bag with her lightsaber. She excused herself from Isaac and the bottle of wine he’d opened for them and left his antechamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed the door of his bedroom behind her, and dug out her comm as it chirped the signal of the emergency beacon from the temple. She sat on the edge of the bed and activated the device. Obi-wan flickered to life in the holo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is Master Obi-wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She muffled her sob with her hands as the message continued, tears streaming down her face. She now understood what she had felt. They were gone. Everything she knew was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as her best friend told her, and, she hoped, others, to trust in the Force. She didn’t know how that was possible. How had they missed this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was alive. Or he stayed alive long enough to send this. She shook her head. She didn’t want to think that. Her heart clenched in her chest, a mix of overwhelming grief and the small relief that maybe Obi-wan was out there, alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Jedi.” She turned to see Isaac behind her, watching her. She looked at him, unsure as to what to say, as Obi-wan’s warning looped to begin again. “I knew there was something different about you. I couldn’t place my finger on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?” Her voice sounded reedy and wet in her head. She stood, shutting off the comm. She knew Isaac’s people had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult </span>
  </em>
  <span>history with the Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. I’m not hung up on a war of a thousand years ago like some others. Besides, rumor has it a Jedi just helped liberate Mandalore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new wave of grief swept over Alia, and she fell to her hands and knees, sobbing. She felt as if her body was breaking apart. Like her heart was in shards, ripping open her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isaac was to her in one giant stride, pulling her to her feet. He wrapped her up in his arms, cradling her head. “Obviously, you’re not going to Coruscant now.” She shook her head no. “Just stay with me, then. At least until we figure out what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him. “Isaac, I’m wanted. They’ll kill me, and probably you, if they find me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked her in against him. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mando’ade</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’ll have a fight on their hands.” He kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jetii</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we won’t let them find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To him, it was just that simple, and she found a shred of comfort in that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust in the Force”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-wan had said. Right now she had more faith in this man she hardly knew. She closed her eyes, and nodded. She believed him. He wouldn’t let them find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan sat staring out into the whirls of hyperspace. The baby boy was sleeping quietly, though Obi-wan had used the Force to sooth him. Being ripped away from his sister, taken from his dying mother, had left the poor infant in a state of panic. He wondered how little Leia was doing. He hoped Bail and Breha would be able to comfort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in days where he felt he had time to reflect and not just act. He was devastated. Grief had been no stranger to him in his life, but this grief was beyond words. Beyond his comprehension, and it seeped into his every cell. It was hard to make sense of the amount of spectacular loss he had experienced. The clones- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his men</span>
  </em>
  <span>- turning their blasters on him. The death of Padmé. The destruction of the order, the fall of the Republic. Anakin.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maker!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin! His brother. His friend. He’d loved him. And now… He stifled a sob with his fist, careful not to wake baby Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pain immediately made him think of Alia, and the comfort she always readily gave him, in every way. The thought of her was another stab in his heart. What of her? How had her fate played out? The last he knew of her, she had been far from the front lines, away from the once loyal and good troopers who had turned on their Jedi, though where she was, he had been unsure. Could she have been on her way back, on some Venerator headed toward Coruscant when the order went through? Tears fell from his eyes. Maybe she was safe. But for how long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly considered sending her a message but he shook that thought from his head. She would see the beacon. If she was alive. She’d know he was alive, at least. But his mission was to keep Luke safe. He couldn’t risk a communication being intercepted, putting not only himself and Alia at risk, if she wasn’t dead already, but putting a young, innocent life into grave danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he’d follow his own words, and trust in the Force. That’s all there was to do, now. He looked over at the baby, ran a finger down his soft cheek. This boy was his purpose now. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fifteen years into the Emperor's reign, mundane tasks end up being not so mundane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Absolute liberties taken with Tatooine geography.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben Kenobi rode toward Mos Eisley. The start of his day had been much later than he’d like, but he felt pulled toward the Lars homestead before heading this way. It had been nothing of note. As far as he could tell, it was only some teenage outburst from Luke. He was strong in the Force, though, like his father, and, even unaware of his power-his heritage- he could still send powerful shockwaves through the Force, startling Ben into checking in on him. From a distance, of course, lest Owen Lars have his hide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rooh, his eopie, complained about the heat of the day, and he did not blame her. But he would find her shade and water once they reached the seedy city, if one were to call such a place a city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was lost in his thoughts, running through his supply list in his head, when a ship streamed overhead, clearly on a flight path to Mos Eisley. Smoke billowed from one engine, heat shields on one side charred. Whether from cannon fire or a bad entry into the atmosphere, he couldn’t be sure. “Poor fool,” he muttered to Rooh. He missed a lot of things, but the constant flying (and crashing) that came with his old life was not one of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was smiling to himself a bit, reminded of many misadventures, when he felt a familiar gentle ripple in the Force. A warm wave of something he thought he once recognized. It was a strange feeling, at once comforting and alarming. He pushed the feeling down, though, focusing on the here, returning his focus to his list. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hours later, while he was fussing over Rooh, stowing some of his supplies, when it happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan.” A soft voice came from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned quickly, cursing himself for letting his guard down, and came face to face with a small woman. The cowl of her cloak was pushed back, but her face was still strategically hidden with a carefully wrapped scarf of fine quality- far too fine for the likes of Tatooine. Her eyes, however, blazed blue out from the scarf. Eyes he would know anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hit him then, the wave of recognition he had felt earlier in the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman tugged the scarf loose, pulling it free of her face and hair. His heart seized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alia swore to no one as she limped the small ship into Mos Eisley airspace. Isaac, bless him, often had more faith in their small fleet of ships than she ever did, and she had, unfortunately, been proven right this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She docked, paid the docking fee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>she haggled it down thirty percent, and followed the directions the curly haired mechanic had given her to lodging. She hated sleeping in a ship alone while docked, so she hoped this sleazehole would at least provide her the most basic of creature comforts. Despite being raised in the sparse, monastic ways of the Jedi, she’s grown accustomed to some luxuries over the last fifteen years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late in the afternoon, the suns finally slowly dipping lower in the sky, when she went to wander the streets of Mos Eisley. It was exactly the crap hole she had remembered from some mission that had brought her here during the war, but she found a few interesting trinkets for herself, and a particular handsome (and very illegal) blaster that Isaac would love, while wandering through the markets. She kept her head low, the hood of her light cloak pulled low, despite her face being concealed under her scarf. She’d more or less safely outrun the Empire this long, but she was still mindful not to let her guard down, even on backwater dumps like Tatooine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While shuffling through scarves at one vendor, she felt it, like a warm wave washing over her. She thought for a moment her heart had stopped, the feeling was so intense and overwhelming. She looked up, casting her gaze about, but didn’t immediately see anything to cause it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way through the market back toward the entrance, trying to remain inconspicuous, staying alert to her surroundings, but following the feeling that she was sure she’d lost fifteen years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the market now and on to a quiet side street, an apparent preferred tethering location for the locals large beasts of burden. And there, patting an eopie as he rummaged through sacks on his saddle, was the source of the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped up behind him, pushing her cowl back, only seeing the back of his now graying hair. “Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spun quickly, agile and light on his feet as always, his eyes searching her, questioning if what he thought was true. It dawned on her then. Her scarf. So much a part of her after so many years, she’d forgotten it. She yanked it down around her neck, revealing her face. His eyes blazed then in recognition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, he had pulled her to him, wrapping strong arms around her as if he never intended to let her go. “Oh gods, Alia.” She felt him bury his face into her neck. “I was sure you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. “They never found me,” she whispered simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he pushed her away and, taking her hand, began leading her through the streets. “Come. We have much to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him willingly, pulling her cowl back up as they went, an ingrained habit that had contributed to her safety for fifteen years. He guided her through the twisting streets of the dusty, hot, smelly town. It was clear he knew his way around. But why was he here, of all places? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he pulled her into a cantina, the same one she’d passed on her way (the same one the mechanic had told her to avoid, not realizing Alia, despite her small stature, was more than capable of protecting herself). He paused for a moment in the entrance, looking around until he saw a small table, set into an alcove, toward the back. “Come.” He tugged at her hand, guiding her through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit, my dear. I’ll get us something to drink.” Alia slid into the booth, being sure to keep her back to the wall, eyes on the exit, and watched Obi-wan walk to the bar. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She felt practically dizzy from the swift upheaval of her world view in the last five minutes. Obi-wan was here! Obi-wan was ALIVE! His message via the emergency beacon had shown he’d at least survived that first awful wave, but the subsequent years had been nightmarish, with darksiders and a hulking black monster hunting down the Jedi that survived. But here he was, alive and safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan came back, a smile on his lips, two glasses of whiskey in his hands. “I made an assumption that you still drink whiskey.” She took the glass he handed. “I’m afraid it isn’t of the quality you used to procure for us, however.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him as she shrugged off her cloak, and brushed her mind gently against the warmth of his force signature. It was tinged now with great sadness- she assumed hers would be, too, considering. She felt his loneliness, but also a deep well of purpose. He was here for a reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a drink of the whiskey and grimaced. “Oh, blast. That’s rough.” He chuckled, taking his own sip, before sitting back against the booth. He stared at her, for a long moment, his eyes soft and warm, but also sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally spoke. “I had wanted to look for you. At least to know your fate, but I…” He trailed off, looking into his glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben. People call me Ben now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at this. She knew it was a pet name Satine had given him. She’d never dared use it in the past. That was theirs, not hers. He was always Obi-wan to her. But of course he’d use a name that brought him just a glimmer of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, took his hand. “Ben. Please don’t apologize. I saw your message. You saved me. I was frantic to get home when I got it. Instead, I went as far in the opposite direction I could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at their hands and noticed her ring for the first time. He looked up at her, his eyes bright and laughing. “You</span>
  <em>
    <span> married</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was happy for her, she could see. Surprised, but happy. Considering the state their relationship had been in, what they had alluded to during what they hadn’t known would be their last goodbye, she wasn’t sure how he would take her marriage to Isaac. Frankly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>been surprised when she’d finally recited the </span>
  <em>
    <span>riduurok </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him. She’d been in such a state of grief for so long- drowning her pain in booze, working out her anger in vicious sparring sessions with the crew of pirates that sheltered her, and holding Issac at arm’s length, lest she lose him, too- that it had taken her years to fight through the fog and realized that she truly loved the kind, fierce, fiery man who had patiently loved her almost from the moment he found her sobbing on the floor of his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at Obi-wan, grateful for his happiness for her. “I did. He’s a good man,” she said simply. She pulled out a small holodisc and activated it. A still image flickered above it- Isaac, in his battle worn armor, smiling broadly at her, laughter and love in his eyes. Someone on their crew had snapped it of them during one of the many, raucous parties thrown in the mess, and it had become a treasured possession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan laughed in surprise.  “A Mandalorian?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grins at him. “Trust me, the irony is not lost on me. But I love him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. “They have a way of leaving a mark on one’s soul, whether you want it or not.” His eyes grew a bit distant for a moment, his thoughts turning to his own Mandalorian love. She may have held deeply different ideals, but Satine was still a fierce and fiery warrior at heart. Alia had figured that out even with their one, brief meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan- Ben, she corrected herself- blinked a few times rapidly, and raised his glass in toast to her marriage. She clinked her glass to his, drank, and tucked the disc back into her pocket. She took his hand again, and squeezed it. “Why are you out here on this shit pile of a rock?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes turned sad again. “It’s….it’s complicated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in life isn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, casting his eyes to their joined hands. “Always one with wise words.” He looked around them, trying to gather how safe they were. “There’s a boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re training a boy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, but this one was sad, resigned. “No, no, unfortunately not. I am here to look after him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re raising a child. Is he yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, not mine.” He swirled his whiskey and drank. She could feel his grief, though this grief felt different. “He is Anakin’s son. His and Padmé’s.” He said it quietly, barely a whisper, his eyes down. Her eyes went wide at the revelation. He had always been sure that Anakin and the senator were far, far closer than the code allowed. But a baby?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not raising him.,” he went on. “I was sent here to keep watch. Unfortunately, his uncle won’t let me near him. So, I’m just,” he shrugs, ”….watching.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that was the grief. Of course he would be heart sick, unable to be with the child of his best friend. His brother, long lost to Order 66. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed his arm, comforting him. “That’s heartbreaking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s...there’s more.” Ben took a deep breath, fortifying himself, finding his resolve. “Anakin isn’t dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew of others who had survived, mostly hiding out, quietly trying to escape the Empire. A few aiding the rebellions cropping up here and there, in one capacity or another. She had mostly stayed away from any of it, but the crew was nosy, and knew what to look for, who to support when support was needed. She was surprised Anakin wasn’t in the thick of it. He’d always been so big and loud and wild and determined to fight for justice. “He isn’t? That’s-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped her with a raised hand. “Anakin is,” he paused looking around, then pulled her close to him, their faces practically touching. “Anakin is Lord Vader.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision whited out on the edges, the cantina sounding too loud then drowned out by the sound of her blood racing in her veins. She wobbled, and Ben steadied her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How had Anakin- kind, strong, noble, obnoxious Anakin- become such a thing full of hate and anger? That black monster, hunting his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind. His family. How could he betray-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was speaking to her, but she didn’t hear him, through her own thoughts and hammering heart. She shook her head and focused on his eyes. “Ben-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in the past, Alia. We can’t dwell. We must focus on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her words echoing back to her from the distant past did not escape her. “The important thing is to keep Luke safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him, while willing her heart to quiet and pump as normal. “Ben, come away with me.” She wasn’t sure why she said it. Maybe she thought he’d somehow be safer with her, with her husband and their fierce, brave, wildly protective crew. There was no place to be safe, though. The Empire was too vast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in again, kissing her forehead. “You know I can’t. I won’t.” She nodded. Of course. Anakin’s son needed him, even if he only watched from a distance. “Luke has a destiny far greater than you or I. I have to ensure he meets it.” Ben, still now, after the failures and defeats and heartbreak of the order, was still, and always would be, a Jedi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands together, a forced smile on his face. “Enough about the sad minutiae of an old man’s life. Why are YOU here, my friend?” His eyes may be sad, a little more wrinkled around the corners than the last time she saw him, parting ways to do their individual duties during the war, but they still sparkled with humor. Blast it, she had missed this man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, playing with her now empty glass. Ben made a motion to a server for a refill for them. “Nothing at all as altruistic as you, I’m afraid. My ship took some heat after a business arrangement went sideways, and Tatooine happened to be the closest place I could get some repairs done before heading home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server came around, and made a low laugh as he filled their glasses. “Why, Ben. So unusual to see you with company. And such lovely company at that.” The rough, dusty looking man gave her a lecherous once over with his eyes, and she rolled hers. Ben waved his hand, trying to wave the intruder away, but he ignored Ben. “Watch out for this one, pretty lady. He’s crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m well aware of that.” Alia reached into her satchel and pulled out a healthy pile of credits, placing them on the table. She looked the man in the eyes, lowering her voice, a little wave of her hand. “You’ll take these credits and forget you ever saw us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stared blankly at her until he snapped into movement, grabbing the credits and saying, in a dull voice, “I’ll take these credits and forget I ever saw you.” With that, he turned and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia turned back to Ben, to find him smirking at her. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought of doing that with credits,” he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alia laughed. “Oh, over the years I’ve figured out there are some types that seem to forget things better with a few credits jingling in their pockets.” She took a sip, fighting the urge to make a face at the harshness of the whiskey. “I’d hate to think how many thousands of credits Isaac and I have spent helping people forget who I am.” She says it with a laugh, but the laugh is half hearted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easy enough here. No one wants to come here. The Empire, like the Republic, tends to leave this dust ball alone. Luke can drive me crazy, though, now that he’s a teenager. He’s always into something, just like his father. I worry constantly he’ll draw attention to himself.” He takes her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. “What’s it like out there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “Terrifying, at first. Isaac, upon realizing I was a Jedi, dumped all but his most trusted crew, just in case. But, ultimately, I slipped away so easily, seeing as I was nowhere near the front lines.” She offered him a small smile. She had hated the war fiercely, and only agreed to help if she was nowhere near the battles. Espionage had been her directives, not leading clones to their death. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clones who had ultimately turned on their Jedi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re careful, to be sure, and have had some pretty close calls, but being surrounded by half a dozen Mandalorians and a dozen more of the roughest bunch of moon jockeys out there tends to keep one safe. “She shrugged, resigned to the strange turn of her life. “I was lucky. Master Yoda was the only one who knew where I was, so I slipped into the stream of the galaxy far easier than some of the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The others?” Of course he wouldn’t know. Way out here in the backwater. “I had hoped, assumed there were others who escaped…” He trailed off. His eyes sad again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few, at least a few that I’ve encountered. Most were just padawans when it happened. Their masters sacrificed themselves for them.” She sat quietly for a moment, eyes cast down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a fortifying drink, and looked back up at Ben. “I’ve heard rumors for a few years that maybe Ahsoka Tano was alive and causing mischief for the empire, but I’ve never been able to confirm that. For the best, I suppose.” Ben smiled, the thought of that fierce girl alive and fighting clearly bringing him joy. “I know there’s someone, maybe even a couple of Jedi, on Lothal, being monumental pains in the ass of the Empire.” She chuckles to herself. She’d felt the winds of change for a while, and whoever is on Lothal seemed to be in the thick of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to know the light is still being fought for,” Ben says, contemplatively. “One can get mired in dark memories way out here. It’s hard to get news, though I have tried to carry hope.” He smiled sadly. “Hope is a tenuous thing to hold onto when grief is a constant companion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ben…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help herself then, she turned to him and kissed him. She sent all the grief, anger, and loneliness she had felt over the last decade and a half into that kiss, and tried to absorb all of Ben’s pain at the same time. She wanted to comfort him, wanted the comfort she had always found with him. He met her at first with the same intensity, but then pushed her away, resting his forehead against hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alia,” he whispered. “Alia.” He said it again, like a prayer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what she was asking him for, but she wanted it with her whole heart. This was her best friend. The person who had understood her the best.  The person who she had turned to, and who had turned to her, when the weight of everything became too much. He’d calmed her, and she him. They had loved each other, she knew that now, in their own way. She knew she was second in his heart to Satine, always would be, but she had still loved him, and she knew that he loved her. Their friendship was different than any others they had. Maybe she was asking him for that love again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened away from her, studying her face. “Alia, I can’t give you anything. Once upon a time, before things...happened, I could have, maybe. But not now. You can’t give up your safety and happiness for a broken, grieving old man, sitting on the edge of a desert on the edge of the galaxy, waiting for his old apprentice’s son to stumble into greatness.” He had tears now, running down his face. She brushed them away, and he grabbed her hand, holding it to his beard, leaned into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he was right. They couldn’t dwell on the past, any past- the one of reality or the could-have-been. They must focus on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d already brought too much attention to him, even if unintentional. He was a Jedi. He had his duties. But even the dutiful need a rest. “Be with me, Ben? Just...just for a night or two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, looking into her eyes, she felt the gentle nudge of his signature brush against hers. She dropped her shields and felt him instantly. Their love and grief and loss swirling and mixing together. Then he smiled. “Yes, I would like that very much.” He pulled her to him again, kissing her tenderly, now, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush to her, like she used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent that night, together, in her dingy room, now too late for him to safely make it home. Fifteen years melted away, and they both felt young and vital and strong, wrapped in each other’s bodies once more. Ben slept clinging to her, limbs intertwined, like he always had, as if it had only been one night apart. Not fifteen years of nights apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, he pulled her up behind him on his eopie, Rooh, and took her to his small home. He brought her out to the edge of the dune sea, and, through a pair of macrobinoculars, showed her the boy. A weedy, blonde hair teenager. She could make out Anakin’s profile in his handsome young face, even from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the boy brought her peace, a fuller understanding of Ben’s purpose. So, when he walked down the ramp of her small shuttle the next day, after a long, tender kiss, she understood why she needed to leave him. Why he couldn’t come with her. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to give up her safety. It was because she did not want him to risk that boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left the sandy planet, putting in the coordinates for the rendezvous with Isaac and their ship. She pushed the ship into hyperspace and began to weep. She couldn’t return to Obi-wan. They both understood that. Their time together in Mos Eisley was already a danger for him, which in turn meant a danger for the boy. She also knew that Ben would meet his end, one day, protecting that boy. The Force willed it; she felt it in her bones. And she knew Ben would do it gladly, when that day came. So, she grieved one last time for the loss of her friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac wrapped her in his strong arms when she stepped off the shuttle, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone on Tatooine. If it was anyone other than you, I would have been worried,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him, her eyes still red rimmed from tears. “I found him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed her out away from him for a moment, studying her face. He knew who she meant, and he knew what Obi-wan meant to her, so he understood the weight of finding him. “Oh? That must have been good for your soul.” He wrapped her up in his arms again. “But I am glad for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are home. And glad for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is safe.” He tilted her head up, and kissed her softly. “Now we can get back to the business of stealing things from the Empire to sell to those damn Rebels. Oya!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew, busy skittering about the hangar, hard at work, answered raucously, “OYA!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him and smiled. “Oya, cyar’ika.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next and final chapter will be a bit of a fun little epilogue (as fun as anything can be with Obi-wan playing a part in it).</p>
<p>Fun fact: Alia covering her face with a scarf was inspired by the weird state of our world these days, wearing masks to help prevent the spread of COVID-19. It's sometimes nice to hide behind a mask, and, as a fugitive, I figured Alia probably would find it helpful. </p>
<p>Mando'a translation:<br/>Riduurok- love bond/marriage agreement<br/>Oya- "Hoorah!" in this setting<br/>Cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue- The Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Empire has fallen, and peace, more or less, falls across the galaxy. A young man seeks guidance, and crosses paths with an old friend of the man who set him on his path to saving the galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s another 15 years before the boy, now a man, finds her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now well into her 60s, a rare old Jedi from the fallen order. A novel relic of a bygone era. Most, though, would have figured her a good decade or two younger than her real age. She was still sharp, powerful, strong. New crew, on the brief occasion there would be turnover, quickly learned to not underestimate the small woman with the lightsaber hanging from her belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Isaac sat at their usual table in Maz Kanata’s castle, his big strong arm draped around her shoulders. In 30 years, he’d never lost his protective instinct toward her, despite knowing, full well and from experience, that she was more than capable of protecting herself. And him. Hell, she could still probably hold off all comers if this whole place were under attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their table was crowded that evening. A good run, peaceful skies, and a bit of shore leave had the crew crammed around it, celebrating loudly. Whiskey and ale were flowing freely, and Maz, a fan of Alia’s and an even bigger fan of the charming Isaac, had their table nearly groaning under the weight of food she kept bringing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew was rowdy and happy. Which made Alia happy. They teased her and she teased back, drinking her whiskey and snuggling into her husband’s strong embrace, observing more than participating in the shenanigans of this pack of wild beings she considered family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barely noted when the door opened. It opened a lot. Maz’s was a busy place. But when Maz yelled out the name of her latest guest- something she did to all her favorite, and not so favorite, guests- Alia’s heart slammed to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LUKE SKYWALKER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw him, recognized him instantly. Oh sure. She’d seen plenty of holos of him over the last 10 years, since he’d fired the shot that had taken out the first Death Star. But she knew him from that view through a set of dusty macrobinoculars, high on a craggy, sandy dune, tucked close to her best and oldest friend and love. He wasn’t a boy, anymore. He had filled out, now a strong, muscular young man, so much like his father in looks. But he radiated pure light, joyful and kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing at the bar, leaning on it as he talked to Maz, they would both occasionally glance in her direction. She knocked back her whiskey (which gained her whoops and cheers from her crew, seeing as it was a fresh, full pour) and pulled herself free of Isaac. “I’ll be right back.” She didn’t want this conversation in front of her people. Too awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed up and over the table and walked up to the young man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to her, and she instantly felt his Force signature brush against hers. His eyes were the same deep blue as Anakin’s, soft and kind, though already tired and weary. War broke too many young people too soon, she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Maz said, “This is Alia Valdosa, the Jedi master you’ve been looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “It’s an honor.” He offered her his hand, which she took, noting the telltale signs of a bionic hand. Like father, like son. She wondered how he lost his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you, my friend,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked surprised. “You have? Then you may have me at a disadvantage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gestured for him to follow, leading him to a small table, tucked away from the more raucous part of the bar. Though, she noted, still in direct eye sight of her table. She glanced over to see not only Isaac, but a majority of the others watching her and her new guest carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, indeed. I figured at some point you would catch wind of an old Jedi playing pirates. You’re a smart man, like your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down across from her, his eyes lighting up at the mention of his parents, two people he never knew. It was clear he was hungry for information. “You knew my parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father quite well. His master was my closest friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, the name nice to hear after so long. “The one and only.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother, Padmé, I didn’t know quite as well. I only met her a few times, mostly in passing. My path through the Clone War was much different than that of your father’s and of Obi-wan’s. I had less reason to interact with the senate.” He nodded at this, taking it in. “But she was a remarkable woman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can tell you.” She smiled at Luke. “She would be so proud of you, Luke. Anakin, too. And Obi-wan. He fought so hard for you. Gave up so much.” Tears threatened, and she quickly swiped at her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke, with his kind eyes, studied her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maz briefly interrupted, now piling this table with food, bringing Alia a new glass of whiskey, which she handed to her with a wink. “Looks like you need that.” She left as quickly, muttering something about her two favorite Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sat back in his chair, rolling a piece of fruit in one hand, focusing his resolve. “I’d like to start a new academy, help others who are strong in the Force.” Alia nodded waiting for him to continue. “I’m still researching and learning, but it’s clear mistakes were made in the old order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alia barked out a laugh, then apologized. “Luke, the old order, while good and right in so many ways, was full of bad decisions and misguided notions. Chasing the galaxy into war, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leading </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is just the biggest example of many wrong turns the order took.” Tears threatened again, and Luke reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. “The way of a Jedi is noble, my young friend, but the order held too much power. It was corrupt and blind.” She laughed sadly. “So, yes. You’ll want to avoid those mistakes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down, then back up to her. “I was hoping you would be willing to help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time she laughed heartily. He looked at her confused. “My dear, I have been running around with a bunch of pirates for thirty years!” She gestured toward her table. As they were being watched so intently by Isaac and their crew, she was not at all surprised when they comically all raised their glasses to her, splashing whiskey and ale. She thought she caught Isaac’s growl about not wasting good booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be a teacher,” he said. Alia slumped, her thoughts turning to all the little younglings she had loved and taught. Gone now. “Maybe just a-” he searched for the right word. “A consultant. An advisor. A guide for me to turn to when I have questions or need some guidance. Wisdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sweet. But no, Luke. I am no Jedi. Not anymore. I once found great joy in teaching the future Jedi. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Jedi. But that was taken from me.” She swiped at a tear. “I couldn’t bear training more. My path is a different one, now. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> path to take, Luke. Let the Force guide you,” she poked him in the chest, thinking of Master Yoda for a moment. She paused, pondering for a moment, and then added, “That being said, if you can find Ahsoka Tano, she may be willing to offer advice. I’m not sure where she is, though. She and a Mandalorian my Issac knows ran off on some blasted holy quest after the war….” she trailed off. Ahsoka has stayed the path more than she had, joining the rebels early on at the behest of Bail Organa. Ahsoka was a better choice, even if she was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded. “I understand.” He stood, and gave her a crooked little smile...if she was thirty years younger, she’d be a goner for that grin. “Master Valdosa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the Force! Please call me Alia!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned again. “Alia, thank you. I will take your advice. Let the Force guide me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, my friend. This is the only way to do it.” She thought again. “And, while I have no interest in building a new order, if you ever want to know about who your master was, who your father was, especially before that blasted war, we will sit and drink and share stories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, offering his hand again. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force nudges at her, offering her a warning. “Walk carefully, Luke. Remember the sins of the Jedi, the sins of your father.” She hears herself, the words sounding strangely unlike her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke studies her again, and she’s struck at how observant and calculating he truly is. A remarkable man. “Just be careful,” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. He understands, she thinks. He’s already wise beyond his years. “I will. Thank you.” He turns to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May the Force be with you,” she calls to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And with you, Alia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’s gone, into the night. That boy. She sends a brief prayer to the stars, to the Force, to Obi-wan, to keep him safe. Guide him well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she could swear she felt a gentle touch from a familiar hand along her cheek, a quietly whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her ear. She closes her eyes, basking in a warmth she’s not sure is really there, just for a moment. Then she turns back, at peace, and joins her Mandalorian and her pirates. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my self indulgent story! I enjoyed writing it and even enjoyed pushing myself to share it, even if it isn't what we necessarily come looking for when looking for fanfic! </p><p>Thanks for all the kudos!</p><p>I am in the early stages of something I'm really excited about that is HEAVY on the Obitine. I want to get a few chapters down and polished up before I start sharing it, but I'm really excited to see what others think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>